The Slytherin SafeHouse
by Blazin Shadow
Summary: OOTP, HD Slash. After Harry finds Malfoy, Dumbledore begins to loose the plot and control as the blond aristocrat overpowers the headmaster in more ways than one. Hehe.
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Boo Hoo. Can I start this story now?

Summary: OOTP Spoiler. Harry Potter returns for his sixth year, depressed and feeling guilty about the death of Sirius, but is soon distracted when Lucius Malfoy is reported dead and his corpse goes missing along with the Slytherins. Are they death Eaters as rumored? Or are they up to their own schemes? Either way, Harry Potter is determined to discover the truth! Contains slash, swearing and some violence in future chapters.

_Italics_ indicate thoughts.

**888 **Indicates each scene

**Bold **Indicates titles in the daily prophet.

The Slytherin Safehouse.

Written by

Blazin Shadow.

Chapter One: Return to Riddles.

It was strange coming back, after everything that had happened. You would've thought that after four years of Voldemort's evil, he - Harry Potter- would've known better. But he hadn't. He had fallen hook, line and sinker into another one of his traps. Followed the bait that was set for him and once again, he did not pay the consequences for his actions.

Staring down at his muddy shoes, he did not notice the hustle and bustle of the student embodiment as they unconsciously pushed and shoved their so-called savior into the entrance hall of the only home he had ever known. Their loud chatter and forceful mass ceased to exist in Harry's mind, for he was in emotional turmoil, straining under the guilt weighing down on his fragile mind. It didn't even occur to the boy that his friends Ron and Hermione were lost to him. Only one thing snapped him from his stupor.

"THERE YOU ARE!" His head shot up, thinking at first it was Ron and Hermione looking for him, but oh how wrong he was.

"DRACO!" That squealing pitch and what was seemingly the stench of a perfume factory rocked his senses, before he was roughly shoved aside like a nobody, "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? YOU WEREN'T ON THE TRAIN AND I'VE MISSED YOU!"

"I've been here for most of the day." Came a calm and arrogant voice that belonged to someone Harry never wanted to see again. Regaining his balance, Harry could not help but look up and once he had, he had almost wished he hadn't.

Just ahead and looking as pristine as ever, was none other then the Malfoy heir. Slicked back platinum hair and skin that could rival that of Snow White, wearing raven robes of superior quality with the finest silver and bottle green trimmings draped over his lithe frame, the boy was as angelic as ever. Glancing at his own school robes Harry felt like a tramp in comparison.

"Why weren't you on the Hogwarts express!" Parkinson demanded, hands on her hips.

"I apparated to Hogsmeade of course." Malfoy answered with a bored tone, "You know I came of age over the holidays, and I learned apparition. It only took me a few days to learn."

"Oh Draco! That's wonderful news!" Parkinson literally threw herself at the aristocrat.

Harry ducked his head, he could not deal with that git right now, he was not in the best of moods - still recovering from the shock of loosing the closest thing to family he had. Knowing that it was his fault. A tingling sensation began irritating the corners of his eyes and at that moment Harry felt it best to slip away un-noticed before he did anything foolish, but before he even took a step Parkinson's head whipped around. Poisonous green orbs glared in his general direction. Her eyes widened and a huge and terribly wicked smirk appeared on those ruby-red lipstick-covered lips. Unnaturally white canines glinted in the light...

"Oh, there he is! Pansy's found him." A deep voice said somewhere close behind him and Harry realized with a gratified sigh that Parkinson was focused on Bulstrode who pushed her way through the crowds...

"Out of my way Potter!" It seemed as if she had appeared out of nowhere, but there she was, in his face, quite literally. Maybe he wasn't as invisible as he first thought.

"Oh just shove him out of the way!" Parkinson hissed. Harry held his breath, he could not handle this, not today.

"Now, now Pansy, that's not lady like." Malfoy said, stepping into the confrontation. The storm-grey eyes of Malfoy were shining with a strange light, and Harry noted that they were staring directly at him, and not at his girlfriend.

Looking into those unusual irises, he automatically remembered his situation, and decided he better leave before he did something that they would regret. His eyes became hard and unforgiving, and he turned away from the Deatheater wannabes. He had barely taken two steps when that screeching voice stopped him in his tracks.

"That's right Potter, keep on walking!" Parkinson yelled, "Everyone of us knows you're really nothing more than a scardy cat!"

"What?" Harry asked in sheer disbelief, half turning back so that he could glare menacingly at that prissy slut.

"You heard me!" Parkinson snarled, "We all know what happened at the Ministry, it's a shame the rest of the world doesn't. They would show you up for the fake you are!"

"That's enough Parkinson!" Malfoy admonished. Parkinson looked as stunned as Harry felt, for usually it would be Malfoy to lead the taunts.

There was suddenly a tense silence and what was the most bizarre thing about the situation was that Malfoy, Bulstrode, Crabbe and Goyle were all glaring at Parkinson with the venom that was usually reserved for him. The silence was shattered with a petty whine from Parkinson.

"BBut!"

"No buts Parkinson!" Malfoy interrupted with anger burning in his eyes, "We have other things to worry about!"

Now that was interesting. Harry wondered what concerns the Slytherins might have when the tall mahogany doors swung open to reveal the majestic looking Great Hall and none other than professor McGonagall - Transfigurations teacher.

"Good evening students of Hogwarts. I hoped you all had a pleasant holiday. I hope I don't need to remind you that the new additions of this year will look to you to welcome, guide and help them. You all remember how scary your sorting day was." She gave Harry a pointed look and a small smile graced her aging features, "And now I hope you will enjoy the sorting ceremony and feast. Hurry up, the first years will be here in a moment!"

With that she began parting the crowds and walked briskly through them. Harry was shoved to the side again, only to be caught by some unknown person. People began to scurry pass him into the Great Hall creating a mass of confusion around him. His glasses were askew so his vision was somewhat blurry and the only thing keeping the world in its place was the firm grip on his arms. It was only to last for a split second before that unidentified person spat out his name and shoved him away. Only one person owned such a voice.

"Malfoy!" Harry spat back as he pushed his glasses up his nose. It seemed the other Slytherins were nowhere in sight.

"Listen to me, Potter!" Malfoy hissed in an agitated whisper, "You don't like me and I sure as hell don't like you!" He paused and his fine platinum brows furrowed slightly as that strange light once again came to his grayish orbs, "...But, I am sorry for what happened in the Department of Mysteries..."

Harry's eyes widened in disbelief, he couldn't have possibly heard right! He could feel the confusion brewing inside of him and at the edge of his thoughts, he absently noted that Malfoy turned to enter the Great Hall.

"Wait!" Before he realized what he was doing, a hand shot out to grab Malfoy's arm. Malfoy spun back, anger twisted on his features, "Why are you apologizing?"

"Let go of my arm, Potter!" Malfoy ordered.

"No! We're not finished, Malfoy!"

"HARRY!" A familiar and friendlier voice hollered over the mass of bodies trying to worm there way into the Great Hall.

The distraction was swift and broke his concentration for just a split second, but that was all that was needed for Malfoy to wrench his arm free and escape into the forever shifting current of students. Harry cursed silently just when his two best friends in the entire world caught up to him. One, an ordinary looking brunette showed anger and immense concern in her dull but warm brown eyes. The other, a lanky, fiery red-head with freckles adorning his face and neck. He was trembling with the bitter school-grudge.

"Are you alright Harry?" Hermione asked.

"What did that git want?" Ron sneered, his eyes not focused on Harry but somewhere behind him.

"Nothing important." Harry answered. Ron didn't look convinced but thankfully Hermione distracted them.

"Come on, nearly everyone's seated already!"

**888**

The Sorting feast was as usual a huge affair, the room was lavishly decorated and was filled with the sorting hats stupid song. There were about twenty new additions to the school, with only four joining the Gryffindor house, but most of this was ignored by Harry Potter who had other things on his mind as he picked at his food.

_...I am sorry for what happened in the Department of Mysteries..._

_What could Malfoy possibly be sorry for? Maybe he knew about Sirius? _Harry's stomach plunged and tightened at the thought, _No, there's no way he could possibly know! Malfoy only cares about himself! He must have been sarcastic, referring to the fact that he was sorry for his father going to prison._

Harry settled for this explanation, knowing that Malfoy was the spoiled prince of Slytherin. Mr perfect with everything he could ever dream for...money...looks to die for...parents that loved him.

His heart jumped into his throat as he thought about the unfairness of it all. _Malfoy's nothing but a bullying git. He doesn't deserve to have parents that love him! He doesn't deserve anything less than a one way ticket to Hell!_

As his raging thoughts burned at his soul, Harry glared resentfully across the table where the one on his mind was sitting as calm and in control as ever. Parkinson sat on his right and Zabini to his left with Bulstrode, Crabbe and Goyle across from them. Malfoy seemed to be saying something of great importance as they ate because all of the Slytherins looked somewhat serious; solemn even. Harry watched from a distance as Malfoy's fine brows furrowed slightly, his stormy-grey eyes alight with something akin to worry as he spoke in what looked like urgent whispers. He stared at the pale pink lips of his enemy as they rounded the words, and was quite agitated with the fact that he couldn't hear what the prat was saying. The sentence that had haunted him ever since it had been spoken about half an hour ago reeled in his subconscious once again.

_...I am sorry for what happened in the Department of Mysteries..._

Harry suddenly felt ashamed of his earlier, vicious thoughts as the voice behind the words sounded so sincere it hurt. The confusion and guilt in his heart wouldn't go away as he stared across the Great Hall. In fact Harry Potter was so submerged in his thoughts of a certain Slytherin and a certain animagus that he didn't even notice when the noise usually associated with the Great Hall clamored down, or that every head swung towards the doorway. It was only when Dumbledore spoke up, that he snapped out of whatever trance he was in.

"Would you like anything to drink, Cornelius?" He asked politely.

Harry turned his focus away from Dumbledore, following everyones gaze until his eyes fell on the small, podgy Minister of Magic accompanied by two aurors. Harry had seen enough of this man to last a lifetime, and knew that when he had a scowl on his face, it meant bad things for Harry. But funnily enough, it wasn't Harry he was after this evening, but a certain blond-haired Slytherin.

"I have not come here for idle chit-chat Albus!" Fudge said with an anger that surprised Harry, "I would like to speak with Master Malfoy!"

"What about?" Malfoy asked, standing up to face the balding man with that stupid bowler hat wedged between his twitching fingers.

At the voice of the person he was seeking, Fudge promptly focused his attention on Malfoy, his eyes lighting up as if he had found his prey.

"As you know Master Malfoy, the Malfoy fortune would have been transferred over to the Ministry at midnight tonight!"

Harry perked up at the interesting, though slightly shocking twist of events. _Who would have ever thought it..._

"Your point?" Malfoy asked as though this was old news, but his eyes were alight with fire.

"The point is Mr Malfoy, that your Death Eater father died at exactly 3pm this afternoon," The smirk that was on his features died down a little, "...And since there is no record of criminal activity on your part, everything falls to you!"

Voices rose up in murmurs to whisper about the shocking news. At the corner of his vision, he noticed Ron who grinned broadly at the news of Lucius Malfoy's death, but was now mumbling something malicious under his breath, his eyes on the blond who stared at Fudge incredulously. Harry also turned to face the Slytherin, though his attention was caught by the small curling of lips at the Slytherin table. It almost looked like they were happy about the news, but no, that couldn't be...

Right?

"So you want me to sign those?" Malfoy guessed, looking at the pristine papers held in one of the Aurors hands.

"After you've proven to the world you're not a Death Eater yourself." Said Fudge with a sickly smile, striding down the Slytherin table to face opposite Malfoy.

The Aurors stood either side of Fudge, tensing slightly as the Slytherin house glared at them with silent though deadly fury. Fudge raised one arm, palm upwards while his eyes never strayed from those blazing irises.

"Give me your left arm, Mr Malfoy." Fudge commanded softly, his smile froze as Malfoy plainly ignored him, "We can do this the easy way or the hard way? It's your choice."

Malfoy ignored him again, simply staring back. Everyone held their breath in anticipation, waiting for all hell to break loose. A few deadly seconds ticked by, and then Fudge snapped. In a flurry of movement, his hand jerked forward, clamping tight around Malfoys wrist to yank him towards himself. Harry could distinctly hear Snapes outrage at the manhandling of one of his students, but the most surprising movement was made by Zabini and Bulstrode who both whirled to their feet, wands out and aimed at Fudge.

"Let go of Malfoy right now!" Zabini hissed menacingly.

Bulstrode nodded in agreement, her wand jutting even closer to the jittery Minister. The aurors had their wands out a split-second later, pin-pointed on the two students as a silent warning. The Minister saw his aurors wands and a smug smirk broke out on his weary features.

"I suggest you put those down." He said in a patronizing manner, "You are sorely out-numbered."

"It is you who is out-numbered." Another voice snarled.

Harry craned his neck to the left and luckily enough there was a gap in the crowd large enough for him to see what was going on. He soon noticed that it was Crabbe who had spoken up, in a voice that did not fit his stupid persona. The chunky boy was sitting calmly at the table, but in his hand he held his wand, his small, beetle-like eyes were focused on the Ministers heart with fierce loyalty. He was not the only one, in fact from this vantage point Harry could see at least twenty Slytherins who had their wands out. The Minister broke out in a sweat, his movements jerky. Harry watched all of this with a mixture of fascination and jealousy.

_Even though I'm The-Boy-Who-Lived, I couldn't claim that my house would defend me like that. _Came the unwanted thought, _Yet even though the Slytherins are evil, Deatheater wannabes, they defend each other. Just how tight is that group? It's almost like a family... _

"It's alright." The smooth aristocratic voice of Malfoy cut into his thoughts, "I have nothing to hide."

Malfoy jerked his wrist back, breaking the contact the Minister had on him. With nothing more to add, the pale youth slipped the heavy robe off his shoulders, the material sliding down his arms to be caught by Parkinson who draped it across her lap. Now only dressed in a white blouse and black dress trousers, the prince of Slytherin carefully lifted the sleeve up his left arm so as not the wrinkle the expensive garment. More and more smooth skin was revealed, and Harry could only watch with his heart beat picking up speed.

"This isn't possible!" The Minister exclaimed in fury, his hand darting forward again to clasp around the smooth skin, "There's nothing there!"

"He's gotta be hiding it." Ron hissed in his ear, "Maybe a concealment charm?"

Harry shook his head in puzzlement. Surely the son of Lucius Malfoy couldn't wait to become a Death Eater. Green orbs never leaving the Slytherin table, Harry could see the Minister's aurors cast several revealing charms on Malfoys forearm, to no avail. Finally the Minister huffed in resignation, tossing forth the papers that needed Malfoys signature. Malfoy released himself from the Ministers grip and clearing a space on the crowded table, he scrawled his name across the bottom. All of this was done in absolute silence. Every persons attention was caught by the unusual going's on, even Dumbledore. As Malfoy righted himself, he let his legendary smirk cross his smooth lips.

"I hope you have enough witnesses." He mocked, gesturing to the student embodiment.

"Yes, well..." He flustered, cowering slightly under Malfoy's powerful glare, "That will be all, then."

The Minister made to go, but was called back by the son of Lucius Malfoy.

"Where is my fathers remains?" He asked, his voice was so formal that it seemed as if he didn't even care.

"Lucius Malfoy." He sneered the name"Will be buried on Azkaban grounds tonight as a sign to all DeathEaters." He pointedly stared at the Slytherin table with malice"As to what will happen to them _when _they are caught!"

Without giving any room for argument, the Minister of Magic left the great hall, not even pausing to bid farewell to Dumbledore, but Harry had his eyes plastered on one figure only. Malfoy stood, as elegant as ever, watching the doors with eyes of steel. Even from this distance, Harry could see the seemingly in-control boy tense up in anger. Fists balled at his sides and Harry thought he was about to explode...

But then a calm hand rested on his shoulder.

Malfoy exhaled slowly, and Harry watched with some emotion unknown to him as Zabini slid an arm around the others waist, gently tugging the pale youth to sit down. Every Slytherin returned to their feast as if nothing had happened, except for one small group of six years. Harry could only stare as Malfoy picked at his food, more interested in what he was saying to the other Slytherins who listened with rapt attention. Harry frowned at the display, they were planning something big, and Harry would find out what. Returning to picking at his own food, Harry had another thought.

He really hated Zabini.

**888**

At approximately Witching Hour, Harry curled himself onto the small window seat in the boys dormitory. No matter how hard he tried, he could not sleep. Images of pain and suffering whirled nauseatingly around his subconscious until he jolted awake with tears streaming down his flushed face.

So now he stared absent-mindedly out into the night, watching the peaceful grounds blanketed with shadow. A lonely owl suddenly came into view, snapping Harry out of his reverie. It was flying away from the castle. It wasn't an odd sight, because all the residents in the owlery liked to hunt at night, but for some reason Harry was curious. For one thing, that owl didn't come from the direction of the owlery, but from the main entrance. For another, Harry spent alot of time in the owlery, and he had never seen a steel grey owl with black tips.

Harry leaned closer, almost pressing his nose against the glass. For if one strained their eyes down and to the left, one could just about see the stairs leading up to the entrance; and Harry did. Standing on the bottom step, seemingly absorb in the tranquility of the night, was the only boy Harry knew to have such fine platinum tresses. Malfoy would've blended into the darkness perfectly if not for that one quality. Squinting his eyes, Harry saw that there was someone else, only noticeable when a hand slithered out of the darkness to land on Malfoy's shoulder. Unaware of his own movements, Harry scowled fiercely, literally jumping from his perch and grabbing the only item he would need.

His invisibility cloak.

He slipped out of Gryffindor territory, down three flights of stairs, avoiding three agitated prefects and a hissing cat before he pushed through the main doors. Luckily he was unnoticed by the two people standing on the steps of Hogwarts.

"Draco, I am so sorry." Zabini said.

"Just make sure the others are ready." Malfoy answered indifferently, "We haven't much time."

"What about you?" Zabini murmured.

"I'll be along soon." He breathed, "I just need a minute."

Zabini nodded, pulling back and away from Malfoy. Harry was so tempted to trip the other as he stalked passed him, but that was not the point of his visit. He silently studied the youth before him, unsure of how to approach him.

"I always wondered why I saw a decapitated head floating outside the Shrieking Shack." Malfoy said, half turning so that he could look up the stairs, right through Harry, "It seems as though the famous Harry Potter has found himself an Invisibility Cloak."

Harry stared at Malfoy in shock, unsure how to respond. In the end he decided that he wasn't going to hide and the cloak slid gracefully off his shoulders.

"How'd you know it was me?" Harry asked.

"Well for one thing, Invisibility Cloaks are a rarity. I doubt anyone else in the school has even seen one." Malfoy replied, a small smirk sliding across those pale pink lips, "I also doubt that anyone else in the school is as pathetic at stealth as you are."

"Always the one with a snide remark, aren't you Malfoy?" Harry snarled.

"I wouldn't be a Slytherin otherwise." Malfoy said, shrugging, "Now the only question is, what is Pothead doing out here anyway?"

"Why did you apologize?" Harry asked, he took a step closer to Malfoy, "I suppose you were upset because of your father going to prison?"

"What did you think I meant?" Malfoy snorted, turning to face Harry completely.

Harry glanced to the floor, shuffling his feet awkwardly. _What was I thinking? _Anger bubbled in the pit of his stomach, _Malfoy is only concerned with himself. I should know by now that he doesn't give a rats arse about others! _

"Oh I get it." Malfoy's fine brow rose and the smirk became malicious, "You thought that I was apologizing to _you_! You thought I felt _sorry_ for you! Truly pathetic scarface! Just so you know, I haven't got time to entertain you today! I have my own problems to deal with!"

His demeanor was so calm, so arrogant, so _perfect_, that it made Harry want to pull his hair out and scream! Malfoy walked with purpose, striding up the stairs to enter the school. Time slowed down. Harry could see every flap in Malfoy's billowing robes, every strand fluttering in the cool breeze, the smirk plastered in place, the strange light in those grey orbs...

_I am sorry for what happened in the Department of Mysteries..._

Malfoy was three steps away.

_I haven't got time to entertain you today! I have my own problems to deal with! _

Two steps.

_I have nothing to hide..._

One...

_Just make sure the others are ready. We haven't much time..._

A soft, lingering brush of the shoulders.

_Haven't much time..._

"Wait!" Harry yelled, twirling around and grabbing Malfoy's arm urgently, "What are you hiding?"

"Let go of my arm, Potter!" Malfoy automatically said.

The only thought Harry could rationalize was the fact that Malfoy's appearance was as calm and collected as ever. The situation was so uncanny to that when they were inside the entrance hall, only this time they were not going to be interrupted.

"No! We're not finished, Malfoy!" Harry repeated the words from earlier, inwardly delighted when Malfoy's eyes widened slightly in recognition.

"Yes. We. Are." Malfoy sneered, emphasizing each word.

"No we're not!" Harry said, his voice rising in irritation, "What's going on?"

"Nothing that concerns you." Malfoy replied calmly.

Harry could feel the tension. He could feel his blood boiling and heat rising from his skin. Yet for all that he had gotten worked up, Malfoy was as cool as a cucumber. A fact that made his self-control snap.

With a cry of rage, Harry yanked Malfoy's arm with all his might. Malfoy tumbled into him, stunned and therefore unable to react except for the cry of protest. Harry had his arms wrapped around Malfoy in a death-grip. Malfoy struggled, but it was a useless gesture against Harry's stronger build. Harry didn't know what he was doing, but inspiration hit him like a mallet. He dragged Malfoy down the stairs and to the right, where he knew there was a dark crevice in the castle walls. Finding the place, Harry shoved Malfoy roughly. Malfoy smashed into the wall, hidden mostly by shadow with the exception of his platinum hair.

"Why do you always have to be a arrogant prat?" Harry ranted, "Why do you have to know it all? Come back with nasty comments? Why do you have to be so bloody perfect all the time! Can't you just for once tell someone what the Hell is going on!"

Malfoy didn't reply, panting for breath and leaning heavily against the wall. Slowly he pulled himself upright, his eyes as hard as steel and boring into Harry's. A fist slowly rose up to eye level. With a meaningful glare; his middle, manicured finger snapped up.

"Fuck you!" Harry screamed, he charged at the recovering Slytherin, "Get rid of this bloody perfection! _Get rid of it!_"

His invisibility cloak fluttered to the floor, but it was a distant thing. All Harry could concentrate on was ruffling up Malfoy. His hands were a flurry of movement, absolutely everywhere. One minute they were messing up those fine strands, raking whatever gell plastered his hair perfectly, the next minute they were tugging at Malfoys expensive clothing. A tearing sound could be heard in the background, but at the forefront of his mind was the adrenaline pumping through his system bringing with it both horror and excitement. His shaking hands felt warmth, a warmth that brought a tremor of pleasure.

Harry shuddered, pressing himself against the warmth. One hand had a mind of its own, gliding through the loose silken hair, while the other steadied Harry against the body trapped between him and the wall. Soon he saw pale flesh, so perfect that Harry groaned into Malfoy's throat. Lips whispered against the milky skin, before he gathered the courage to suckle and occasionally bite.

Their heart beats united and Harry could feel the uncomfortable thumping against his ribcage. Blood rushed to his ears. His hands became a trembling mass as they wandered this new and exciting place. Harry took to watching them as they roved over the expanse of heat. The buttoned shirt had long been torn away and now those mischievous hands tickled down the others navel until they reached another obstacle.

A zipper.

Only then did Harry realize what he had been doing, and only then did he dare raise his head to look at his prey. Malfoy's eyes were alight with passion, his breath coming out in short, sharp pants. His hair trailed around his eyes like curtains, waving with the slight breeze. His shirt and cloak were long forgotten on the floor, so now he was half naked. Along his throat and shoulder were a few well placed hickeys, his chest was well defined by Quidditch, as well as his stomach and arms. A cold breeze whipped by and Harry and Malfoy shuddered together. Then he realized, to his amazement, that clammy hands had sneaked under his pajama top and were pressed against his bare back.

Green orbs met with those mysterious grey irises. Harry took a deep breath and leaned in, watching as Malfoy's eyes flicked away nervously. He noticed how the other was trying to collect himself, but Harry wasn't going to let that happen. He had come so far, he was not going to back down now.

"Tell me." Harry whispered, touching Malfoy's forehead with his own, "Now."

"What are we doing?" Malfoy breathed, his hands shot away and dropped to his sides, "What am I doing? This is not right..."

Malfoy stepped back only to feel the wall against his back. Harry saw the panic flash in his eyes before the familiar and hated grey orbs narrowed. Harry knew what Malfoy would do now. He knew that the Slytherin would spout insults to escape interrogation.

"Potter, you listen to me you bloodyMmmf!"

Harry, on a spare of the moment, slammed his lips full force against Malfoys, preventing the tirade of insults he knew was coming. He distinctly heard Malfoy's head crack on the wall, but it was nothing compared to the pale lips that he was obsessed with. They were returning the embrace, caressing his own lips and opening at his request. Harry reveled in the sweetness, almost cried in confusion and passion as their tongues wrapped around each other.

His glasses nudged and was squashed between them, but Malfoy seemed not to notice. His hands were instantly around Harry's waist, right back to blindly fondling his skin. Harry shivered, his own hands sliding down Malfoy's front to undo his trousers. Malfoy's hands pulled back around to his front, pulling and shoving at his own clothes until they were equally nude. Harry growled in frustration as he couldn't even undo one button in the time it took Malfoy to remove his clothes, so he broke the kiss, panting as he rested his forehead against Malfoy's shoulder so he could see what he was doing. As the button finally popped open and Harry pulled the zipper down, he heard Malfoy's plea.

"Please...Make the pain go away..."

Harry halted his movements, lifting his head slightly. Malfoy stared right back him with water-logged irises. One tear slipped over his pale skin. Harry wiped it away quickly, not realizing that with this motion the trousers he was holding fell to the ground.

"WWhat?" he asked, his voice choked on emotions.

"...I need..." Malfoy moaned, as if that would explain everything.

His eyes closed. Harry could only stare in shock as tears cascaded down those pale cheeks. He could never remember the slytherin ever crying before. It was heartbreaking and beautiful in an agonizing kind of way. Harry figured that his father meant more to him than he realized, and mourning him was too painful. Harry came closer, letting his lips brush against the others and thinking that he would not push the matter. If Malfoy wanted, he could have.

And he did.

Hands tightened around Harry's waist and tugged him into a sea of pleasure, almost drowning him in the unknown. All of the questions Harry had could wait. Answers would be found but not tonight. Tonight was the night they found out what they really meant to the other.

**888 **

The warm but pale beams of light descended on the world the next morning, greeting every soul with light as they started another year at Hogwarts. The light reached into every crevice, showing every blade of grass and every stone. Nothing seemed to disturb the peace, but if one were to look closely into a small crevice near the main entrance, they would see that a patch of grass was squashed under an invisible weight.

Suddenly a hand poked out of nowhere, followed by an arm and two bare feet. Harry Potter was waking up, stretching like he usually did. He started as he felt the moist grass beneath him and a thin silken sheet draped over his entire, naked being. Then he remembered, sighing in sheer bliss and rolling over to wrap his arms around Malfoy.

To find that he wasn't there.

Harry bolted upright, panic rising in his chest as his head whipped around to find the other. He began to dress, stumbling over a shoe to grab his boxers and pajama bottoms. As they slid onto his waist, Harry stopped as his brain finally caught up with him. Malfoy probably went back to his bedroom early that morning. Harry exhaled in relief at the logical thought. He calmly dressed himself, draped his invisibility cloak protectively around himself and made his way back to Gryffindor Tower.

Harry made his way unnoticed, and that morning, when everyone woke up, seemed like any other. The boys argued over shower cubicles, who had whose socks, who put orange dye in Ron's toothpaste, and petty things like that, but Harry went through the usual morning routine with a small, proud grin on his face. Last night was intense, and he had been dominant over Malfoy. It had been real, Malfoy wasn't hiding when they made love, gasping and writhing and crying out his name. Harry's grin widened as he remembered that sensitive point just below his left ear...

"Hey Harry, you ready?" Ron asked.

The others had already left for the Great Hall and Harry's smile became as wide as it could as he thought of seeing the blond slytherin. He nodded enthusiastically and swinging his bag onto his back, they made their way down to breakfast.

"Harry mate, you seem far too happy." Ron said as they entered the entrance hall, "It's a Monday morning, and no doubt we'll have double potions first thing!"

"I can't wait." Harry answered happily.

"But we'll get paired with the Slytherins!" Ron whined.

"All the better." Harry mumbled to himself. Ron pushed open the door to the Great Hall, and they both walked through.

"You're bonkers, you know that." Ron mumbled, "It's torture!"

"Ron, you...!" Harry stopped dead in his tracks, paling slightly.

"Hey mate what's thMerlin!" Ron exclaimed, "Where are all the Slytherins!"

Harry felt a cold dread pooling in the pit of his stomach. They were barely on time for breakfast, every other house was present, but the Slytherin house was deserted. Not a single soul was present. Professor McGonagall approached them.

"Professor, what happened?" Harry asked, unable to hide his urgency, "Where are the Slytherins?"

"We're finding that out now Potter." McGonagall answered, her lips pursed in disapproval, "Not one Slytherin student has come to breakfast this morning, so Severus has gone down to their common room to find out what is wrong. I suggest you sit down and eat something."

Harry nodded numbly, dragging his feet as the worry built in him. He and Ron sat down opposite Hermione, who was stunned herself.

"This has never happened before." She whispered to them, "Never has an entire house gone missing!"

"I bet they're up to something!" Ron said, "Probably gone running off to You-Know-Who!"

"That's silly Ron!" Hermione answered.

"Yeah right." Ron said sarcastically, "Because that isn't the house of evil Deatheater spawn!"

"Shut up!" Harry hissed.

Ron and Hermione both quieted down after that, sensing that something was wrong with their friend. They would've pressed the subject, but just then a deathly-pale Snape walked into the room holding a piece of paper. His eyes were wide with shock and he tried to speak but the words were lost to him. Dumbledore came up beside Snape and took a deep breath before addressing the school.

"I regret to announce." Dumbledore said, eyeing each and every student in the hall, "That the Slytherins are no longer here at Hogwarts. They've gone."

Harry froze at the words, his eyes instinctively squeezed shut as his head slumped into his hands. Shouts esculated around the room, alone the lines of 'Deatheaters' and 'Traitors'. It couldn't be true! It couldn't! But as Harry dared to look into the beady black eyes of his potions master, he saw the bitter truth twisted with caged emotions.

_...They've gone..._

_...He's gone..._

_...Malfoy left..._

The truth was painful to hear, but it came all the same.

_I meant absolutely nothing..._

Just then the familiar flap of wings and a chirp brought Harry out of his depressing thoughts. Along with a thousand other owls, came Harry's faithful snowy owl Hedwig. Harry was the only one to look up, as most of the school was raptured by the most recent news. But Harry needed a distraction.

Hedwig was only carrying the Daily Prophet, but that didn't deter Harry. He'd rather read something false and humiliating concerning himself, than come to terms with the truth at Hogwarts. So, with trembling hands, he detached the letter from Hedwig's ankle and absently gave her a piece of bacon from his plate as he unrolled the newspaper.

"I feel so sorry for Professor Snape." Hermione said, but her voice was a million miles away.

For the title on the page made Harry's heart stop beating. It said...

**Even In Death, Lucius Malfoy Escapes His Fate!**

The article wasn't huge. In fact, it was only a paragraph which read...

'At precisely nine-thirty two pm yesterday night, Lucius Malfoy -a recently captured Deatheater- was to be buried in the grounds of Azkaban as a sign to all who decide to rival the Ministry. But before his corpse even hit the ground, what could only be described as two shadows descended upon the small group, attacking the Minister of Magic himself before leaving the group stunned and without Lucius's corpse. As luck would have it, the Minister of Magic wished to have the moment remembered forever and the photograph shown below was taken by the young photographer Jake Collins. This is the only clue as to who or what attacked the group, as the persons involved could not remember much except for the fact that they were cast in shadow. None of the people involved made any personal statements, but at this time it would seem as if they are in shock. The healer who checked them over, Healer Watson, stated that it was his medical opinion that whoever was responsible was able to cast several, pin-pointed memory charms, which is unbelievable in itself; almost impossible.'

Below the writing, was a large, magical photograph. The photo was wonky, as if the person taking the photo was falling down at the time. Harry watched with fascination as two cloaked figures raced onto the scene, one picked up Lucius Malfoy while the other stunned the rest of the group. The Minister cried out in a wordless rage, but the one carrying the corpse cast a spell on him, and the Minister suddenly fell silent. They ran back, away from the scene into the distance. They clasped hands, and shadowed lips of the one holding a limp Lucius Malfoy worded something. It was only a flash, but the figure lifted its head, and in that split second Harry could plainly see eyes of steel, narrowed dangerously at the fallen group. Harry blinked and the eyes were gone, along with the pair. Then the photo re-set itself.

"I'm just glad that I don't have to deal with ferret face!" Ron suddenly said, nudging Harry with his elbow, "Right Harry?"

"Huh?" Harry mumbled, "Oh, yeah..."

Green orbs returned to the image just as those grey irises flashed under that hood. Harry gasped in recognition. There was only one person who had eyes like that.

_Malfoy!_

In that moment, common sense knocked Harry for six. As those eyes flashed for a third time, Harry clenched the paper furiously. He had allowed that boy to use him!

_I allowed my hated rival to play me, and now they're gone; and I'm clueless! For fucks sake just how stupid am I? _Harry thought, his eyes narrowed maliciously, _Well Malfoy, you better watch out, because when I find you, you'll be wishing for it to end; Deatheater!_

End Chapter One.

What does everyone think? Should I continue? Tell me what you think, even if it's not good news. Blatant honesty is always appreciated, because otherwise, how can I ever get good?

Until next time.

Blazin Shadow.


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Boo Hoo. Can I start this story now?

Summary: OOTP Spoiler. Harry Potter returns for his sixth year, depressed and feeling guilty about the death of Sirius, but is soon distracted when Lucius Malfoy is reported dead and his corpse goes missing along with the Slytherins. Are they death Eaters as rumored? Or are they up to their own schemes? Either way, Harry Potter is determined to discover the truth! Contains slash, swearing and some violence.

_Italics_ indicate thoughts.

"_Italics_" Emotional, shaking voice OR emphasis on a point.

**888 **Indicates each scene

**Bold **Indicates titles in the daily prophet.

Now let me thank my reviewers…

Largo-sensei: Here's the next chapter. Hope you like it as much as the last. Tell me what you think.

Sheree: I didn't know about that other story, but I checked it out and yeah it's really good. I'm sure they have a reason as to why they've not continued as of yet. Oh well, I plan to go somewhere with this. As for 'More than one Spy' I was planning on continuing the story, I have a plot and everything, but it's just that it's a bit of a sordid plot and I don't want to be chucked off the site for it. So really I don't know what to do about it. I hope you like this story though.

GaBo0: I'm a Slytherin lover awell, especially with that imagery I put in there, it's great it looks as good to my fans aswell as myself. As for Draco's personality, I made him extremely complicated, but adorable really. Here's the next chapter.

RaineArilan: Yes it's got a plot, and not just some smut! Hehe, it's all developing, so read on and continue to praise my skills. No I'm only joking, I hope you like this though…

DragonBlade65: Harry won't think Draco's evil for too long, but you should read on, and tell me what you think.

Agony: Here's the next chapter, all ready and waiting for you.

The Slytherin Safehouse.

Written by

Blazin Shadow.

Chapter Two: Three Years Watching; Waiting.

Stormy-grey clouds swirled nauseatingly in the darkened sky, removing any traces of light from the world. The tension was almost suffocating as the war teetered on the brink of destruction. A density of raven silhouettes glided closer to the seemingly ancient ruin in a tight ring, binding all evil as they moved towards their target. Tonight was the night. Tonight would bring about the end of the prophecy, one way or another.

A group of resistant fighters, which included the teachers and the older students of Hogwarts, stood on the cold steps of the castle, protecting every student locked within the stony walls. However they were sorely out-numbered, and it looked as if their gesture to save the world from evil was a pointless one.

A raven haired seventh-year with the one, tiny scar that began this tragedy, stood shoulder to shoulder with Dumbledore who had locked eyes with the enemy and hadn't wavered even as he, along with Hogwarts defenses, tried to drive them back. But the force was too great, and they came swiftly.

"Professor?" The-Boy-Who-Lived asked, his voice betraying his outward calm, "What if I can't do this, what if I'm not ready? What happens if I let everyone down?"

"Harry you must understand." Dumbledore said in that wise tone, "This is the path chosen for you, for all of us. I cannot answer your questions, only give you my guidance. I have taught you everything I know."--He sighed and turned dulled, blue eyes onto the youth-- "Now you have to have the confidence and the strength to find what you seek. Only you can give yourself the answers. Do you think you are ready to face Voldemort?"

Harry didn't answer, only staring onto Hogwarts grounds where the mass was steadily growing and charging at them. The lake was soon swallowed by the merciless mass and Dumbledore placed a calm hand on his trembling shoulder.

"Do not answer until you are ready. But hurry Harry, find what you are looking for. I'll try to bide you some time."

Dumbledore, dressed in only his night robes, cried out in anger and charged at the looming darkness, swiping back whatever he could on his way to Voldemort. Battle cries hung heavily in the air that suddenly crackled and sparked to life. Lightning whipped through the air as good and evil collided for the final confrontation. A battle, outside the one place that evil feared. The one and only Hogwarts, school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the home of one Albus Dumbledore, the only one to bring fear to Lord Voldemort.

Deadly curses flew in every direction; causalities and corpses littered the ground, with more falling with every minute that ticked by. The ministry was finally alerted to the fact, and even the minister himself had to admit that Voldemort was indeed alive and a serious threat to future life. They came racing onto the scene, making the numbers far more even. Voldemort ordered the dementors to attack them, but soon fled when animal-shaped light soared towards them.

But unnoticed by all was a tall male, swerving around the individual fights that had broken out, dodging every curse flown in his direction and jumping over every corpse. He was not engaging in anything around him, only an observer of what he had seen a thousand times before.

He had seen it from every angle possible; he had seen what had happened to both Hermione and Ron, all the students and professors. He had even stood beside Voldemort at one time, nothing more than a shadow. But even now, three years after this fight, he had not discovered what had truly happened that night. What had driven Voldemort away...?

"DUMBLEDORE!" The male's head snapped to attention. _Had that much time really passed? _

He knew what had caused the cry; it was the memory that still burned his soul today. It was Dumbledore, falling, oh so slowly, at Voldemort's feet. It was the one place in this scene that he could not visit again, for he was the one to watch Dumbledore fall. He was the one to attack Voldemort with everything he had.

_Maybe that was where the answers lay._

The male walked towards the sound of the voices, faster and faster until he was running flat out. He wouldn't stop, not until he came across what he was looking for. The man suddenly halted. There, just about ten feet away from him, was what he was afraid to see again. Dumbledore lay, utterly broken, in a pool of his own blood. Even though the man knew that he had survived, the sight still wrenched a cry from his throat. He was about to run over, but then he remembered that he would be of no help, he couldn't help Dumbledore, and so he turned shining emerald orbs onto the other two figures. Harry Potter's feet was inches from the ground, his whole body trapped within a bloody red glow that emanated from the tip of Voldemort's wand.

"Take a look Potter, it's over!" Voldemort hissed.

Harry looked up; his eyes scanned the world around him with terror and a silent scream. Darkness, everywhere, most of the ground was covered in unmoving bodies and so much blood had been spilled.

"This war is so evenly matched, that it has killed so many..." Voldemort whispered, "It's just you and me left. No one to save you. Not Dumbledore...Not Black..." Tears began streaming down Harry's dirty face and the man could feel his heart break all over again, "I'll make it painful just for you, but know this. My loyal servants didn't even come to fight today, and you still lost. It was quite a loss on my side, but the rewards are worth it, don't you think?"

The light abruptly dissipated and Harry fell like that of a puppet without strings. Voldemort laughed at the sight, and the man watched as Harry Potter's eyes fluttered and then finally dropped.

"How the mighty have fallen." Voldemort mused, "Oh well, say goodnight, Potter. And don't forget to greet your parents for me when you see them in Hell!"

The male felt the familiar rage bubble within him, he felt it simmer and spark. As Voldemort raised his wand with the Killing Curse on the tip of his tongue, the man threw all caution to the wind. His wand was out, his eyes blazing green fire.

"CRUCIO!" He bellowed.

The curse flew straight and true, right on target. It powered up, fueled by the hatred that resided in the man ever since he was brought into the world. It happened so fast. The curse hit Voldemort Square in the chest, then right through him. Voldemort didn't even blink.

"DAMN IT!" The man fell to his knees, dropped his wand and watched helplessly as Voldemort began the curse.

He knew what would happen now, the scene would fade out as Harry Potter fell unconscious. So the man would never see what drove Voldemort away. The scene around him began to swirl and fade.

_NO! _The man thought in despair, _Give me something. Anything! I've seen this scene a thousand times before; I've tortured myself trying to find something! PLEASE! I can't take it anymore..._

As though the scene felt the man's thoughts, it came sharply back into focus. Suddenly a large tail wholloped Voldemort, chucking him aside as if he were yesterday's rubbish. It was accompanied with a roar that practically rocked the world and the man gasped at what he saw. Standing where Voldemort was just seconds ago, was a monstrous dragon. It was about forty feet tall with scales pale like moonlight and sea blue eyes that were scathing with internal fury. To the man, this creature was nothing short of beautiful with a grace that he thought would never go with the term dragon.

POP

One after another, figures hidden behind smoky green cloaks apparated onto the scene. They spread out onto the field in three groups and as they passed the man, he glanced under their hoods.

_No way... _The man thought.

"Millicent, Vincent, Gregory." It was Zabini, "Heal everyone who's alive, tie up any Deatheaters and place help signals over their heads. Remember that you cannot be seen."

_The Slytherins..._

The one identified as Zabini kneeled beside Harry Potter, but it was the dragon that caught the man's attention. It was now a thousand feet or so in the air, holding onto an unconscious Voldemort. Like a diseased rat, the dragon flung him as hard and as far as it could. The dragon flew back down to earth, landing with grace, but the creature seemed to be shrinking. Bit by bit, the creature morphed. The man had seen this before with McGonagall and Sirius Black and so was only half-surprised when the dragon became a human draped in one of the Slytherin cloaks.

The Slytherin came running over to the pair on the ground and the man joined them, his presence invisible to the three. Harry Potter looked a mess, half-delirious with tears blurring his vision. He tried to wipe them away, but Zabini pushed his hand back down.

"...Who...?" Harry croaked, squinting his eyes up at the cloaked figure.

"You don't remember me, Potter?" Came Zabini's bitter reply.

"Is he alright?" The other asked as he sat down. The man's head snapped up at the voice and he shuffled closer. He saw a smooth, platinum lock.

"Just a few minor cuts, mostly in shock." Said Zabini, "Did it work?"

"Yeah, I took him completely by surprise. I was able to toss him, but I didn't send him as far as I would like. It's enough though as I broke his wand." The other paused, sounding concerned, "Are you sure he's alright?"

"You sound like you care, Draque." The first voice hissed with surprising hatred in his voice.

_Merlin. _The man thought, _It's Malfoy!_

"Don't start with me Blaise." Malfoy warned, "Go and help the others."

Zabini growled threateningly, but Malfoy's scorching glared made Zabini waver. He slowly got up and left Malfoy with Harry Potter and the other man. Malfoy glanced back at Harry, leaning over the teen so that he could tend to the wounds. Orbs of light penetrated from Malfoy's palms, healing Harry bit by bit. The other man, who had been watching the whole interaction for the first time, shuffled as close to Malfoy as he could get.

"Can you hear me, Potter?" Malfoy asked, swiping back a lock of his hair.

Harry's eyelids fluttered and barely opened, but Malfoy saw the signs and the man saw a small smile grace his features.

"Who...?" Harry whispered.

"I can't believe you don't recognize my voice." Malfoy chuckled, "It's Malfoy."

Harry's body became rigid at that, fists clenching the dirt as his eyes snapped wide open in disbelief. Harry tried to punch Malfoy, but the aristocratic youth caught his fist. Harry began thrashing about, but Malfoy held him in place.

"Get away from me!" His voice was cold, "_Get away!"_

"You're going to hurt yourself." Malfoy scolded, "Stop it."

"_GET OFF!_" Harry screamed, his eyes liquid fire, "_You're nothing but Deatheater SCUM!_"

Malfoy reacted to that. His hands released Harry as if he had burnt him. Malfoy tried to pull back, mumbling to himself and shaking his head. The man had heard Malfoy's ramblings and Harry must of aswell seeing as he pulled the pale youth towards himself.

"What did you say?" Harry asked breathlessly.

"I'm not." Malfoy whispered, "I'm not."

"Then why?" Harry asked, his voice uncertain, "Why did you leave?"

"Because Dumbledore couldn't protect us from Voldemort." His eyes never wavered from Harry's, "Now let me heal you."

Malfoy's hands moved with expertise across Harry's wounds, each glowing before disappearing like they had never been. Malfoy's hand rose to a cut across Harry's cheek when Harry caught his hand.

"If it wasn't for Voldemort." Harry breathed, "Would you have stayed?"

"Of course." Malfoy answered.

"With me?" Harry asked, a hopeful twinge in his voice. Malfoy froze, his hands trembling.

"Don't!" Malfoy hissed.

Malfoy's eyes clenched shut as if he was in pain. He tried to pull away but Harry wouldn't let him. The man felt the warm hand in his own, the small trembles. He felt the pain...

"Malfoy...?"

"You meant nothing to me! You and I, we were enemies. You were just an escape." Malfoy shuddered and lowered his head in shame, his voice now nothing more than a whisper, "And now...what I want doesn't matter."

"Yes it does." Harry murmured, too tired to speak any louder, "_Please_, I need to know!"

But Malfoy shook his head remorsefully, "No Potter. I have to take care of the Slytherins, and now I have to take care of Melody aswell." --Then came a watery smile-- "Oh _Harry_! If you could just see her, she's so beautiful! A perfect angel!"

Harry dropped Malfoy's hand. The man tried to stop the pain he felt, but it came like a stab to somewhere deep within him. _A girlfriend..._

"Your girlfriend." Harry stated, biting his lower lip to stop it quivering.

Malfoy said nothing, and neither did Harry. A few tense seconds ticked by before a yawn escaped Harry's mouth. Malfoy leaned over the exhausted Gryffindor.

"Go to sleep now," Malfoy whispered soothingly, "and when you next wake up, you'll be in the hospital wing." Harry yawned again, his eyes closing.

_No..._ The man thought in dismay, _I have so many questions!_

"Malfoy! Wait!" The man was almost on top of the Slytherin, "Tell me where you are hiding? Tell me why Voldemort's after you? Why am I only just remembering this now?" --The quiet desperation in his voice was overwhelming-- "_Tell me what you feel for me!_"

Hands went to shake some sense into Malfoy, but slipped through Malfoy's body. Tears fell as helplessness washed over him. Malfoy kissed the tips of his fingers, his arm sliding through the man's body without even acknowledging him. His fingers brushed against Harry's lips just as the man felt the slight pressure on his own. The scene dimmed as Harry's world became black, but the man heard the last words from Malfoy's lips. It was an incantation that the man recognized.

_A memory charm..._

"Um, professor?"

The man's head whipped up and around, only to find Ian Levy, a first year Gryffindor standing there. The man felt anger boiling within him. This was his private world, no one was aloud to see this. No one!

"How long have you been standing there?" The man asked, his voice surprisingly calm, "Do you have no respect! Why are you here!"

"I-I'm s-sorry Professor P--Potter!" The youth stuttered, "But the lesson--started t-ten minutes ago..." --His voice faltered-- "We...We didn't know where you were. I--I was dared t--to go intothe classroom! I--saw..."--The boy gulped, licking his dry lips-- "And I thought...Um..."

"How much have you seen?" Harry Potter practically growled. The boy jumped in shock.

"I saw t--the green--hooded man, l-leaning overyour b--body!" Ian stepped back, his dull, brown eyes wide, "I--I saw you c--crying! B--Beggingfor...for, for something!" --The boy then looked puzzled-- "...I didn't know you were gay..." --Then he gasped as he realized what he had said-- "Oh Merlin! I'm so sorry! Please, I--!"

But Harry had heard enough, his mind screaming blue murder.

"GET OUT OF MY _PENSIVE!_" He roared.

"I don't know how to!" Ian exclaimed.

Harry Potter wiped his face angrily, rose to his feet and stalked towards the terrified child. The boy stumbled back, apologizing again and again but Harry wouldn't hear it. Grabbing a shoulder painfully tight, Harry Potter and Ian Levy rose out of the pensive and left Harry's memories of the supposed 'Final Battle'.

**888 **

_Thump!_

"Ow..." Ian whined. Harry Potter glared down at him.

"Get out of my classroom." Harry snarled with venom.

"I'm sorry!" Ian gasped, "I didn't mean to--!"

"I don't care about your wane apologies. You shouldn't have gone into my pensive!" Harry's volume rose with his anger, "Get out of my classroom and don't you dare tell anyone what you saw. DO YOU UNDERSTAND!"

Ian scurried to the door, shaking hands turning the handle. The door creaked open, and as Ian looked back, Harry's anger drained away, leaving nothing but guilt. Ian nodded at his professor; unable to talk he was so afraid, his eyes were wide and horrified. It was a sight Harry only associated with Voldemort. Only he could scare a child like that. Not even Snape could bring out that fear in his most easy target; Neville Longbottom. Yet here, he - Harry Potter - had scared his own pupil beyond belief.

But before he could even begin to correct his awful mistake, the boy was gone, leaving Harry alone in his classroom.

"Only you, Potter, could screw everything up this badly." Harry admonished himself as his thoughts whirled chaotically.

_Malfoy isn't a Deatheater, he's protecting the Slytherins from something, that's why that part of my memory was erased. Malfoy doesn't want anyone to know where they are, or why Voldemort's after them. Yet they still came to help us. _

Harry felt weak and leant against his desk for support. His legs were shaking, his skin burning yet cold at the same time. He watched the swirling smoke-like substance in the pensive with cold dread. It gave him an answer and at the same time gave him a hundred more questions.

_I was only a convenience. It meant nothing. We were petty school rivals. And yet there was something else..._

Harry slid to the floor with a piteous groan, his arms pulling his legs to his chest while his head fell into the crook between his knees. _Why do you haunt me, Malfoy? Why can't I stop thinking about you? You made it clear, you wanted nothing to do with me! I was just an escape from your own painful thoughts. You bring out the worst in me but I still can't let you go. Even after all this time. _

_But then again, you were never mine in the first place. _A bitter chuckle rose in his throat.

_Just a convenience..._

**BLEEP!  
**

**BLEEP!**

**BLEEP!**

Harry looked up wearily, his eyes red-rimmed. His mind was confused for a split second before a familiar voice rang throughout his classroom and the rest of Hogwarts. It was Professor McGonagall.

**"All children are to report to their common rooms immediately. This is not a drill! Your prefects will be waiting for you with further instructions. Remember this is NOT. A. DRILL! All teachers are to report at Professor Dumbledore's office. We have a situation."**

It was a voice that commanded obedience. Harry practically sprang from his position on the floor and raced for the door. He launched out of his classroom, intent on running towards Professor Dumbledore's office, when he found a small group of Gryffindor's huddled just a foot away from his door.

"Didn't you hear the announcement? Hurry up and go to Gryffindor Tower." Harry said.

The three turned to face Harry, revealing a teary-eyed Ian Levy to him. A blond girl glared at him furiously.

"You should be ashamed!" She huffed, "You're supposed to be our teacher. It's not Ian's fault that you aren't here on time so don't take it out on him!"--Harry raised a brow at her and she cowered slightly-- "Er...Professor."

"Lisa Carman." Harry answered calmly, "I was just about to apologize to Ian for my behavior. It was totally inappropriate and I'm sorry." --He glanced at Ian with a re-assuring smile-- "I still would like to talk to you later though. But for now go on up to Gryffindor Tower."

Ian nodded, giving Harry a teary smile before walking away with his friends. At their retreating backs Harry thought briefly of Ron and Hermione before sprinting to Dumbledore's office.

**888**

Dumbledore's office was practically the only part of Hogwarts that hadn't changed in the last five years. It was still as cozy as ever, filled to the brim with antiques of all sorts. As Harry Potter arrived, several portraits of previous headmasters stared down at him. They looked worried about something. That was never a good thing.

"Harry you're here." Dumbledore smiled, as did McGonagall. Snape just glared at him.

"Finally." Snape snarled, "When there is an emergency we expect you to get here immediately. Not dawdle in the corridors. I thought you would have learnt from the previous 'Final Battle'. Voldemort doesn't wait for anyone!"

"He waits for me." Harry replied just a smoothly.

"Only to kill you. Or did you forget that you were at his mercy. I bet you weren't laughing then!" Snape hissed.

Harry fumed and was about to answer when Dumbledore raised his hand in a silent gesture to break off the argument. Harry bit his tongue, only just quelling his scathing remark.

"Voldemort has begun an attack on PictorVille, again." Dumbledore began.

"Then why aren't we there!" Harry practically yelled.

"If you would listen," Snape growled, "you will find out! But of course patience was never one of your talents. That mutt of yours found that out the hard way."

Harry froze at the obvious jibe to what had happened at the Department of Mysteries. He clenched his fists together, trying to calm down, to not let Snape get one over him, but he couldn't. What with the events earlier and his previous emotional overload, Harry was just about ready to crack.

But thankfully Dumbledore rose to his feet, a furnace aimed right for the potions master.

"THAT IS ENOUGH! WE DO NOT HAVE TIME FOR THIS!" Then the elder calmed down, turning towards Harry he said, "As to answer your question, Harry, it is more complicated this time. According to Ron, there are two sides battling. Voldemort and a mysterious group that appeared out of no where. We do not know if they are friend or foe so our forces can't attack."

"What do they look like?" Harry asked, his heart was beating uncomfortably in his chest, though he did not know why.

McGonagall shrugged her shoulders, "He said that they were wearing green cloaks that hid anything identifiable from them."

Harry inhaled sharply, one thought on the forefront of his mind. But he had to be sure.

"What kind of green?" Harry asked.

"Er, a bottle green I believe." Dumbledore answered, his eyes searching Harry's, "Do you know something, Harry?"

_I pray I'm right._

"They're on our side." Harry breathed. His heart was pounding now, barely contained within his rib cage, "Have you got a port-key?"

"The rings." Dumbledore pointed to four silver rings placed on his desk, "How do you know they're on our side, Harry?"

But Harry was passed listening. Grabbing the first ring he saw, he placed it on his finger.

_He's not getting away this time._

"What's the password?" Harry asked urgently.

_I won't let him._

"Harry, tell me what you know."

"WE DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THAT PROFESSOR!" Harry exploded, "GIVE ME THE PASSWORD!"

_Give me the password that will take me to him!_

"You will explain when we get there, Harry." Dumbledore said sternly, putting one of the rings on his fingers, "Candy Cane."

Harry barely noticed that not just he, but Professors Dumbledore, Snape and McGonagall were whisked to wherever he was headed.

_You will not wipe my memory, you will not hide. You will answer my questions whether you like it or not._

**888**

Harry landed as smoothly as one could when dragged through the air in a nano-second. He only had a few seconds to re-adjust his clothes and push his glasses up his nose before Ron, dressed in auror robes, grabbed ahold of him.

"It's about time you showed up." He grumbled, tugging him through some of their forces to their view-point. "It's absolute chaos here."

"What's the situation?" Harry asked his old-time friend.

"See for yourself." Was his only reply before Harry was shoved violently. Harry would've protested at the rough handling if it had not been for what he saw.

The small picturesque village was familiar to Harry, and Deatheaters running amuck only made it more so. This village was often attacked by Voldemort, but Harry had no idea as to why. However, this time there was another force, defending the village. Fire skimmed the hatched roofs as black and bottle-green blurs fought mercilessly. Curses were thrown back and forth as innocent villagers ran away screaming. But among the smaller fights that had broken out, Harry was more concerned with what was happening at the centre of the fight.

Voldemort was there, standing out like a sore thumb, in the centre of a tight ring of green-cloaked figures. He was trying to fight his way free, but was barely held paralyzed by the leader of the group who had a pale hand, palm outwards towards his target. The leader began an incantation but Harry couldn't hear it over the commotion. He did however see the others echoing the incantation, Voldemort shrieking in out-rage and five unattended Deatheaters aiming straight at the leader, each with a deadly curse passing their lips.

Without a thought as to the consequences, Harry Potter, savior of the wizarding world, jumped out from his vantage point brandishing a wand, catching alot of attention.

"EXPELLIARMUS!" Harry roared. He caught one of the assailants, but the other four was free to launch an attack.

"MALFOY!" Harry screamed, "WATCH OUT!"

**888 End chapter two.**

Oh that was fun, don't you think?

Anyway I think I might need to explain.

Malfoy and the Slytherins left at the beginning of year six. The final confrontation happened at the end of year seven, Harry Potter remembered loosing and should have been killed by Voldemort but was confused as to what had happened as he had survived. He had been roaming through his pensive for three years after the incident, analyzing the memory from every angle, trying to figure out what had happened until one day another part of his memory is revealed to him. But unfortunately for him, it's more than he bargains for.

Rather interesting. No?

But I can't explain any further until the next chapter. So until next time fans, have fun, read, write, review and don't do anything I wouldn't.

Blazin Shadow.


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Boo Hoo. Can I start this story now?

Summary: OOTP Spoiler. Harry Potter returns for his sixth year, depressed and feeling guilty about the death of Sirius, but is soon distracted when Lucius Malfoy is reported dead and his corpse goes missing along with the Slytherins. Are they death Eaters as rumored? Or are they up to their own schemes? Either way, Harry Potter is determined to discover the truth! Contains slash, swearing and some violence.

_Italics_ indicate thoughts.

"_Italics_" Emotional, shaking voice OR emphasis on a point.

**888 **Indicates each scene

**Bold **Indicates titles in the daily prophet.

**Responses.**

**Largo-sensei - **I hope you got more sleep, cause I know I'm grouchy if I haven't had at least ten hours sleep. I've always fancied seeing Draco as a dragon animagus, so why the Hell not? Very easy to write and very enjoyable, anyway I'm glad you liked it, here's the next chapter.

**Sheree - **Melody, Melody, Melody...I'm sorry I can't give that away, but you'll meet her real soon. And here is the next chapter. ENJOY!

**Gaboo - **I just can't tell you who Melody is, but all will be revealed. The Slytherins are still in hiding, which will also be explained further in the story. As for the 'man', yeah, I believe I took a big chance when I wrote Harry's return to the final battle that way, it explains not only what happened at the end of year seven, but also why he revisits his memories so often and what happened to the Slytherins. Hehe, enjoy this chapter, another long one.

**princess kyra - **I've updated now so I hope you'll enjoy this as much as the last two.

NOW IT'S TIME TO GET ON WITH THE SHOW!

The Slytherin Safehouse.

Written by

Blazin Shadow.

_**Previously: **"MALFOY!" Harry screamed, "WATCH OUT!"_

Chapter Three: Even The Wisest Can Crack.

At that name, not one, but two heads snapped up. The one who Harry suspected to be Draco Malfoy, and the other, a Deatheater in the crowd. Harry's eyes bulged out of his head as it suddenly dawned on him who the other could possibly be; _Narcissa? But, she hasn't been seen in years..._

Though now was not the time to dwell on such matters; for in that split second several things occurred at once. Malfoy lost his control over Voldemort and would've fallen to the ground if not for the Slytherin to Malfoy's right who deftly caught the blond. A shield sprung into place just as the blasts raced towards them, bouncing uselessly away. The Malfoy matriarch let down her guard, which was quickly taken advantage of by Slytherins in green cloaks. The Aurors instantly sprang into action, dousing fires and escorting innocent villagers to safety just as Voldemort attempted to escape.

Unfortunately for him, the band tightened around the vile creature. Malfoy was righted by the Slytherin who held him close and gave him all the support he could while interlocking their fingers so that the spell would not be broken. Harry saw this, and for reasons unknown to him, he exploded.

"STUPEFY!" Harry yelled, "INCENDIO!"

The two that attacked Malfoy fell at Harry's feet, one stunned while the other howled in agony as he tried to keep the flames that were incinerating his robes at bay. Harry rushed passed them indifferently, irrationally desperate to reach the small group in the centre of the battle.

But before he could get any closer an icy-blue glow coated Voldemort. It radiated from the thing with pure magic that captivated everyones attention. From where he stood, Harry could now hear the chanting, which was more like humming that delved right into the soul. The humming grew louder and louder and the icy-blue light wove patterns beneath Voldemorts feet like some kind of runic symbol or Celtic design. It was intricately beautiful and Harry later realized that he would have been in a trance all day if it had remained.

But it hadn't.

The pattern rose up from the ground, like a cylindrical sheet of ice. It blinded all from seeing what was happening, the light becoming so bright that most everyone averted their eyes. Only Harry continued to focus, as did the band of Slytherins who were still chanting. A loud shriek emanated from within the depths of the icy prison before it literally imploded.

BOOM!

Somewhat like a bomb under water, the light shrunk to the size of a walnut, before lashing outwards, knocking the group of Slytherins back by at least ten feet. Harry felt the world shudder beneath him, the pure magic crackling through the air so vibrantly that he could almost taste it on the tip of his tongue.

The light finally subsided after having the energy relieved. It slowly dimmed as a light breeze washed away the tantalizing smoke, revealing bit by bit the havoc it caused. Buildings crumbled and the cobbled ground was littered with fallen Slytherins, Aurors and Deatheaters alike, the influence of the light so destructive that it caught everything in its path. And in the centre of all the pain and confusion was a smoking, empty crater with a diameter of about fifteen feet.

Voldemort was gone.

But Harry was not the only one to notice the change. Malfoy senior was on her feet with lightning-quick reflexes, shouting the order for all Deatheaters to retreat before apparating away.

"NO!" Ron roared, "DON'T LET THEM GET AWAY!"

Unfortunately, it was too late.

One by one, Deatheaters fled the scene, the ones in combat rapidly throwing off their attackers before whisking away to wherever they hid. The damage had been done, there was nothing more they could do against the Deatheaters today.

Not that Harry really noticed, it was more like abstract pieces of information flying into his head in quick succession as all he could do was blindly stare at the spot where Voldemort once stood; but had abruptly vanished. Self-pitying thoughts raced through his head...

_Voldemort has been the bane of my existence since before I could walk. How can he just vanish? Was it really that easy for him to be destroyed? And if so am I really that useless that I couldn't get rid of him? They could, why can't I? What's wrong with me...?_

"Harry?" It was Dumbledore, "Harry?"

"Professor?" Harry murmured, feeling numb and in shock.

"I'm not your professor anymore, Harry." Dumbledore chastised, but as Harry looked up into the sea-blue eyes of his mentor, he saw the soft, teasing twinkle behind the words, "You know to call me Albus."

Harry nodded and blinking the tears out of his eyes, he realized that Snape, McGonagall, Sprout, and Madame Pomprey were assisting the Aurors in helping to clean up and heal the village and its inhabitants. He also realized, with a jolt of horror that most of the silhouettes in bottle-green cloaks had also vanished from sight. There was only two left, which had their heads close together as they gazed down at the crater they had undoubtably created.

"I think we should converse with those two before they disappear on us." Dumbledore stated.

Harry started, coming out of his stupor only to feel the blind panic rise in his stomach as his whole heart somehow knew that he would never get another chance like this one. And with that, he practically ran over to the pair. Even with his brain telling him that it might not be the blond, his instincts was telling him another story.

"Malfoy?" Harry gasped as soon as he was sure they would hear him, "Malfoy?"

The two Slytherins heads glanced in his direction and upon seeing Harry, one of the cloaked figures lunged at him hissing and spitting in pure hatred while the other held him back.

"No Blaise!" Malfoy said, "We have to go!"

_Zabini! Of course, who else can it be?_ Harry inwardly sneered, equally disgusted to see that particular Slytherin.

Zabini huffed in reluctant agreement. They both reached up to their necks and almost in slow motion, Harry saw them aiming for the small, identical necklaces. _Or maybe they're more than what they appear to be..._

"No wait!" Harry cried.

Both Malfoy and Zabini stopped mid-movement, seeming to be agitated by the interruption.

"What do you want, Potter?" Malfoy drawled.

Harry thought about it for only a split second. _If I was to demand answers from the blond, then he would pull away. I have to gain his trust._

"If it is really you under there, Malfoy," Harry said carefully, gazing at the hooded figure to the left, who he believed to be Malfoy, "then I just wanted to thank you for saving me at the final battle."

"Of course it's me, Potter, who else did you think it was?" Malfoy yanked down his hood as he said this, but then as he considered Harry's words, his fine brows furrowed slightly, "You remember what happened at the supposed 'final battle'?"

The first thing Harry noticed was the physical change in the blond. He had matured quite a bit since year six but even more so since the final battle at the end of year seven. He had grown in height, but was still an inch or so shorter than himself for which Harry was inwardly delighted. No longer wearing hair-gel, his platinum blond hair hung just shy of his ears and eyes, reaching down at the back to the nape of his neck. They framed his astonished and slightly appraising grey orbs beautifully. His skin, unearthly pale and unblemished, unnatural but other worldly; _so tempting..._

_Whoa! _

_Stop. _

_Rewind. _

_How long have I been out of it?_

Judging by the expectant looks Malfoy was giving him, not long. Thank Merlin.

"That's what I said, isn't it?" Harry asked in return, regaining his composure.

"That's impossible!" The other pulled down his hood revealing Zabini, "No one has been able to shake off Draque's memory charms!"

"Well obviously, I did." Harry crossed his arms over his chest, staring smugly at Zabini who was currently fuming in silence.

"We need to talk." Harry said, turning to face Malfoy.

"No way scar-face!" Zabini snarled, "We have nothing to say to you!"

"I didn't ask you." Harry snapped, fixating a glare on the offending Slytherin.

"Draco, we cannot trust them!" Zabini said urgently, "You know this!"

"I only want to talk." Harry said calmly, shifting his gaze back to the quiet blond.

Malfoy seemed to ponder the situation, orbs focused on Harry with curiosity burning in their depths, which battled furiously with common sense. Finally, curiosity came out victorious and Malfoy gave Harry a curt nod.

"Only on the condition that we get out of here now." Malfoy stated, "That prat Fudge cannot know about us and he'll be along soon."

Harry hurriedly agreed, beckoning Malfoy and Zabini to follow him to where Dumbledore, Snape and McGonagall had gathered. They turned around to face them as Harry called out, but they had mildly puzzled expressions fixed firmly in place. Harry was confused by their puzzlement and whirled onto the Slytherins to find that they had pulled their hoods up again.

"Who are your friends, Harry?" McGonagall asked.

"Everything will be explained, I promise." He then faced Dumbledore, "But now we need to go to a more private location."

A silent agreement had been made between the quartet with that one sentence and a few, meaningful glances. Dumbledore called for Ron who was quick to run over.

"There were a few casualties, but nothing that Madame Promprey or Professor Sprout can't deal with. Unfortunately not one Deatheater was caught." Ron said, and then he stared at the two hooded figures with suspicion, "What's going on?"

"Just wait for the Minister, give him brief knowledge of what happened here, but do not tell him about these two." Dumbledore gestured to the two Slytherins, "Come to my office as soon as you can without being suspicious."

Ron nodded slowly, showing that he understood not to question until later. He went back to work, ordering the Aurors present to clean up and repair whatever they could.

"Gentlemen, would you be so kind." Dumbledore stated, pulling out an old, ragged handkerchief.

A few spells were placed on it and Dumbledore held it out to them. Snape and McGonagall were the first to take a piece of the material, followed quickly by Harry. The two Slytherins were more cautious, with obvious reason. But finally they stepped forward, one beside Snape and the other next to Harry. Harry watched as a pale hand slithered out from the depths of the cloak and couldn't help the small smile that spread across his features at the knowledge that Malfoy was willingly standing beside him.

Five seconds passed by, before the group popped and vanished from sight.

**888**

They had arrived with no trouble whatsoever, if that doesn't include the fact that four out of six of the people who were port-keyed to Dumbledore's office fell to the floor in a jumble. Only one of the two Slytherins and Dumbledore himself were able to remain standing.

"Now, we really mustn't dawdle. We have alot to discuss." Dumbledore said in amusement as he gracefully sat in his seat, "Care for a lemon drop?"

With his trademark, twinkling eyes, he gestured to the tin of yellow muggle sweets he was currently holding out to them. Harry untangled himself from the rest and rose to his feet, all flushed and frustrated with Dumbledore who found the situation delightful. Snape was the next one to free himself from the mass of awry limbs, glaring resentfully at Dumbledore, and even though Harry was in a similiar position just seconds prior, he still couldn't stop himself from bursting out in laughter at the comical sight. Snape looked like a tomatoe with a crooked nose and with strands of greasy hair sticking to his sour face.

"Stop laughing this instance, Potter." Snape glowered dangerously but Harry was clutching his stomach with tears of mirth clinging to his dark lashes.

"I'm-Sor-ry!" Harry gasped, then took a good look at Snape who was brushing down his robes with steam practically fuming from his red ears, "Actually, I'm not!"

"As much as I find this amusing, I must demand that we get serious." A familiar voice cut in, immediately calming him.

Harry spun towards the source of that voice, as did practically everyone else in that room, for even though Harry knew who it was and had talked to him earlier, it was still a shock to hear him speak.

But not as shocking as it was for Snape.

"Mr Malfoy!" Snape blurted, totally thrown off as his mask temporarily fell to pieces only to be replaced with bulging, raven irises.

"Sev." Malfoy pulled down his hood, revealing the regal young man, "It's been awhile."

"Indeed." Dumbledore murmured in a tone of voice that suggested that he had all the wisdom in the world.

Snape was gob smacked to say the least, rubbing his eyes and blinking rapidly to double check. McGonagall held a similar, gold-fish expression not quite sure what to say. About thirty seconds passed where the tension was palpable before Snape finally clicked his slacking jaw back into place.

"Is that all you can say." Snape practically snarled, but the words held more emotion than Harry thought possible, "It's been five years! Where have you bloody been, boy? I've been worried sick!"

Harry watched as Malfoy's face twisted into a silent wince, the quiet regret almost tangible in those stormy-grey eyes.

"You've been worried." Malfoy stated more than asked, but Harry heard the concern behind the seemingly cold words.

"How can you ask that!" Snape breathed harshly, his eyes flashing with anger, fear and relief all at once, "The whole house just vanished from sight! What did you do? Wake up one morning and think 'today I'll gather every Slytherin and run away without telling a soul!' What were you bloody thinking! Was I that terrible at being a Godfather that I wasn't even worthy of you telling me you were leaving! Because I'm getting that impression, Draco!"

"It's been two years." Another familiar voice suddenly said, interrupting Snape's tirade.

Snape whirled around in blind fury and an impressive show of bat-like robes, ready to lash out when something else deflated his whole stance; Blaise Zabini who was standing coolly beside McGonagall.

"What did you say?" Snape hissed scarily like a deadly viper.

"I said it's been two years since you last saw us." Zabini said completely unfazed.

Now even Dumbledore was mildly surprised by that piece of information and considering the old wizard knew everything before anyone else; it was a real shocker to find him out of the loop.

"I think I would remember seeing my own Godson!" Snape snapped defensively.

And suddenly it clicked in Harry's mind. A little incident that morning with his pensieve suddenly answering his queries for him.

"Unless he had his memory erased." Harry quibbed.

"Not quite, but close enough." Malfoy murmured looking a bit sheepish, "Unfortunately it was necessary to take these measures to protect our home. You did -albeit reluctantly- agree to the terms. But he was not the only one..."

Harry could only gaze on with fascination, as did his colleagues, as Malfoy muttered words under his breath with his arm poised before his chest while slender fingers seemed to curve around something invisible to the naked eye.

"...Ab imo pectore, apologia pro vita sua..." A light glowed from his fingertips, showing his audience three beams of light that connected Snape, McGonagall and surprisingly Dumbledore; to Malfoy. "...It ends today, and I release you..."

With the final utterance floating heavily on the air, Malfoy's eyes snapped open to reveal shining, almost glowing, orbs. Simultaneously his hand wrapped around the beams of light, tugging them towards himself like rope. The three professors gasped and clutched their heads as the light pulled away and abruptly vanished from sight.

For a moment nothing happened, Malfoy was breathing harshly and clutching his heart like he had run a marathon staring at each of the teachers whose eyes had widened, seemingly frozen in shock. But why that was Harry didn't know.

"What just happened?" Harry asked.

"I released the bind I had on a few of their memories. It is overwhelming, so they'll need a few minutes for their bodies to recuperate." Malfoy whispered sharply as his breathing was still irregular, "But you weren't kidding when you said you had broken through the spell."

Harry shook his head, a small smile resting on his lips. Malfoy and Harry shared a look, Malfoy's whole stance read confusion and Harry answered the silent enquiry.

"I'm not sure how," Harry shuffled his feet awkwardly, "I was in my pensieve, reliving the final battle, and then that new memory filtered in, things that I didn't remember."

"Emotionally high." Malfoy breathed in honest wonder, then he spoke up, "Something was taken from you when I bound that particular memory, something you desperately needed to know; and that desperation overwhelmed the spells power over you, releasing its hold. Am I right?"

Harry nodded, and Malfoy asked what knowledge it was that he needed.

"Voldemort had thoroughly defeated me, but somehow I had survived." Harry admitted, his face reddening in shame, "I guess it was eating me up inside."

"And so it should." Zabini snapped, suddenly storming over, "I don't know how you can be the wizarding worlds only hope, you're a total loser, a pushover!"

"The potential is definitely there, even a muggle could feel that amount of repressed magic." Malfoy murmured as if he were thinking to himself and not talking to Harry and Zabini, "All he needs is a bit of training."

"I resent that!" Harry huffed indignantly, "I've had training!"

Malfoy and Zabini shared almost identical smirks, staring at him and making him feel uneasy to say the least. Before anything else could happen though, a heavy sigh brought them out of their reverie.

"Merlin," Dumbledore looked stunned and extremely bewildered, "You managed to, without my consent."

Harry was baffled by the strangeness of that sentence.

"I told you I would." Malfoy said, "If there was any other way, I would have taken it."

"You could have trusted me!" Dumbledore said in a deadly whisper that had the hairs on the nape of Harry's neck on edge.

"I couldn't trust anyone outside of the Safehouse," Malfoy shook his head solemnly, "There was too much at stake."

Dumbledore moved as if to disagree, then took a deep breath and inwardly seemed to calm himself. He did however glare at the blond with an anger that Harry thought the elder wasn't capable of achieving; Malfoy did not sway. A glaring contest ensued, and Harry was beginning to get agitated.

"What's going on?" Harry exclaimed, utterly frustrated with his lack of knowledge.

"Do not think that you will have me in that vulnerable position again." Dumbledore stated and even though he looked as calm as ever; Harry could blatantly see he unease, feel the warning in his tone, "You will not mess with me if you know what is best."

Malfoy snorted.

"I will do whatever I feel is necessary to protect me and my own." Malfoy snarled, "Do not make the mistake you made before; you might have discovered me when I came to take the newest batch of Slytherins to the Safehouse but you underestimated my power and abilities." --Malfoy turned to Harry,-- "You see Potter, Dumbledore thinks he can manipulate everyone like puppets on strings; but he got quite the shock when I challenged him and now realizes that I bound his memory a few months back when he tried to stop me taking the newest Slytherins proclaimed by the Sorting Hat."

Harry stared at Malfoy unbelievingly; _It can't be true, Dumbledore is the most powerful wizard of our time! No one could do something to him without his co-operation. It's not possible. _He glanced back at Dumbledore who had his head resting on steepled fingers; eyes burning with resentment so passionate that it made Harry doubt his mentor and idle for the first time in years.

Another cloak of forced silence shrouded the frozen group. Malfoy and Dumbledore refused to break eye-contact with Harry firmly in the middle of their private war. Just when Harry thought he'd crack under the pressure; Dumbledore spoke.

"Those children belong here, where they can be protected in an unbiased environment."

"Ha! That's the biggest load of bollocks I've ever heard!" Zabini accused in outrage, "You are prejudice yourself, so how can a school claim to be unbiased when the headmaster is a lying, manipulating arse who cares for everyone and thing with the exception of two groups; Deatheaters and Slytherins."

Dumbledore's jaw clenched with every word that poured from Zabini's mouth and by the time that he had finished, Dumbledore was on his feet, hands slammed against the table with electrifying magic crackling through his body to the tips of his knee-length, white hair.

"BLAISE ZABINI!" Dumbledore roared, precious antiques rattling precariously near the edges of their selves, "I WILL NOT HAVE YOU SLANDERING ME OR ACCUSING ME OF THINGS THAT ARE NOT TRUE! YOU WILL BITE YOUR TONGUE!"

McGonagall and Snape, who were both still in similar dream-like states, snapped out of their trances as several items suddenly exploded on sight. Harry was beyond worried by this point, never had he seen the headmaster in such a furious state, never. His colourful robes rose up from the ground, a powerful wind twirling around him.

"STOP, PROFESSOR!" Harry yelled but to no avail.

"ALBUS!" McGonagall cried.

The desk was unceremoniously thrown to the side like yesterdays rubbish, and anyone with any common sense was quick to scramble out of the professors way, which was a direct path to Zabini. Harry was no exception and was quick to dive behind the remains of a round, pine table. As soon as he was on the floor, he rapidly peeked over the rim of his make-shift shield, his mind thinking of ways to halt the professor's tirade. But his mind was numb and nothing came to him as he watched on with horror.

Sharp shards of bone china and rare glass flew around and around Dumbledore's office, floating on the tide of the wind that had by this point become something far more deadly than a light breeze on a warm summers day; a tornado.

It wrapped itself around Dumbledore like a cloak, like a physical version of his mental turmoil as the headmaster made his way across the cylindrical room towards Zabini who was standing besides the confident, poised, blond aristocrat. _What the Hell are they thinking? Move out of the way! MOVE!_

It was a command in his mind, his inner voice crying out, for whatever ended up on the end of Dumbledore's wrath was surely to perish or at the least end up mortally wounded. Dumbledore strode closer and closer, almost pacing himself with power and purpose. Those twinkling blue orbs that reassured so many became wickedly crazed as the one man who everyone looked up to and admired hovered at least a foot in the air so that he towered threateningly over the two Slytherins.

It was terrifying in a way that Harry never believed possible.

But what was more terrifying was the fact that neither Slytherin moved an inch.

The mini tornado whipped at the two Slytherins, millions of shards rained down and around their forms, but neither shifted. Their hair whipped about their faces and Harry knew that it must have given a stinging sensation, but they stood as calmly and coldly as statues.

"Dumbledore," Malfoy said in a cool and collected voice, "You will stop this; now."

"You will get out of my way." Dumbledore said, equally cool.

"I told you that I will do what I feel is necessary to protect my own, I will not allow you to touch Blaise." Malfoy replied.

"You will not allow it?" Dumbledore asked, and Harry could hear the maniac in the rising, hysterical tone.

An aging hand twitched and suddenly dove into the depths of his robes. In a flash it was back out, holding his trusty wand. With a mad gleam, he swung it down as if to strike the offending men. Light cascaded down from the tip of the weapon, a shade darker than the mortifying green of the killing curse as it bore down on the two.

"PROFESSOR," Harry screamed, he couldn't stand by and do nothing, "STOP!"

In that instance Harry ran out from behind his shield with the intent to charge at Dumbledore in his blind-second rush of panic when something collided with that over-flowing, suppressed energy. Not another wand, or a curse; but a bare hand. A slender, pale hand.

Malfoy.

Long, elegant fingers curled around the tip of the wand, his other hand baring down on the professor's shoulder as Malfoy stepped forward, toward Dumbledore and away from Zabini. Magic pulsated around the two of them in a frenzy, sparks flew like fireworks contained within a magical barrier that abruptly popped up around Malfoy and Dumbledore. It built bigger and bigger, light almost to the point of blinding brewed within the orb pounding harder and faster like an uncomfortable heart-beat.

"DRAQUE!" Zabini roared.

A squealing pitch zoomed around the room like a petrified banshee. It grew and intensified like a balloon being filled with water. More and more, until it could cope under the strain no longer.

Within ten seconds, it was all over.

The awry magic streamed out of the barrier in one gigantic funnel, twirling higher until it found an escape in the window and blew it apart in it's journey to freedom. And in it's wake, all it left behind was two utterly exhausted wizards reluctantly leaning against each other for support.

"And that is why," Malfoy gasped, even though he looked like he could collapse at any minute, "I am not the only Slytherin that detests you."

Malfoy pulled himself away to reveal Dumbledore whose whole ragged appearance seemed to portray immense guilt and regret. Harry rushed over to Dumbledore, giving him support as he looked drained.

"Professor, what were you thinking!" Harry exclaimed, "He only said a few, spiteful words. Never have you lost your control over anything this petty! In fact, you've never lost your temper!"

"I don't know, I don't know what happened. I can't, I'm sorry, so sorry." Dumbledore mumbled, "I would never mean to..."

"It's okay." Harry murmured soothingly, the man was so broken that Harry couldn't find it in his heart to yell at him anymore, "Calm down, just take deep breaths, everything's alright."

Harry guided Dumbledore over to a chair that was up righted by McGonagall and eased Dumbledore gently down. After that was done Harry glanced around the destroyed office to find Zabini and Snape easing Malfoy into a chair who seemed a little worse for ware. His face looked gaunt, drained of blood as if he were on the verge of death. His eyes were lidded, hands clasped around his stomach.

"Draco?" Snape urged the blond to talk, "Draco? Are you alright?"

"Just my stomach!" Malfoy managed to gasp, "I'm...okay..."

"Of course you are." Snape mumbled unconvinced, "What kind of pains?"

"...Usual..." Snape inhaled sharply.

"You haven't been taking it easy, have you?" Snape asked, then ranted, "I told you to take it easy, I told you, Millicent told you! When will you listen? You have to give your body time to recuperate!"

Malfoy nodded half-heartedly, his body going limp, falling unconcious with a concerned Snape and Zabini either side of him.

**888 End chapter three.**

Another chapter gone, and whoa was it huge. I mean, who ever thought that Dumbledore would go mad like that? OMG! That was a bit OTT, don't you think?

Anyway, if anyone was confused by the memory charm that Malfoy placed on the three professors, I'll explain. Basically it was like a barrier that prevented the concious mind to remember the memories placed in the bind until the caster (Malfoy) released his hold on it. It was not _Obliviate, _The difference being that my memory charm isn't permanent whereas the _Obliviate _is.

Rather interesting, no?

And as for the actual spell, just a few Latin words...

Ab imo pectore, apologia pro vita sua. From the heart, a defense of his life

So now now it's time for me to say goodbye, until next time.

So with a wave. I'm off. Bye for now.

Blazin Shadow

PS: If any of you are confused by the plot, I'll answer whatever I can to make it easier but without giving away the rest of the plot.

PSII: Now press the button to the bottom left of the screen and review please.


	4. Chapter Four

Hiya everyone, sorry I've been gone so long but personal reasons have kept me away. Thankyou to all that have reviewed me and gave continuing support. I hope these future chapters show you all my appreciation.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Boo Hoo. Can I start this story now?

Summary: OOTP Spoiler. Harry Potter returns for his sixth year, depressed and feeling guilty about the death of Sirius, but is soon distracted when Lucius Malfoy is reported dead and his corpse goes missing along with the Slytherins. Are they death Eaters as rumored? Or are they up to their own schemes? Either way, Harry Potter is determined to discover the truth! Contains slash, swearing and some violence.

_Italics_ indicate thoughts.

**888 **Indicates each scene

**Bold **Indicates titles in the daily prophet.

The Slytherin Safehouse.

Written by

Blazin Shadow.

Chapter Four: New Alliances

Harry was in shock to say the least. The room around him was in utter turmoil, the consequences after a natural disaster. Only, this wasn't a natural disaster, it was caused by Professor Albus Dumbledore, the worlds greatest wizard. Harry had managed to up right a chair for Albus to sit in, which was taken by the grateful and regretful teacher.

Harry had never seen this side of Dumbledore before, but looking at the sour face Zabini threw his way, it seemed as if he had seen this sort of behavior often, and that worried Harry deeply. Did the headmaster really pick favorites? Before Harry had thought the headmaster was perfect, it quite terrified him to see the wizard in such a state.

Glancing over to the Slytherins, Harry could see Malfoy rising out of his seat, waving away the hands of concern that reached out to him. The blond however stumbled slightly and was quickly caught by Zabini who righted him, but held onto him for longer than necessary, making a low growl escape Harry's lips.

"An alliance cannot be reached between us." Malfoy said, snapping Harry out of his angered stupor, "I'm sorry, Potter, but not now."

Harry gaped at Malfoy for a few seconds as though he didn't quite get it, then his face morphed from dazed back to anger.

"You're not going." Harry snarled, "I won't let you."

All that came in response was Malfoy's musical laughter, along with, "You will not dictate what I can and cannot do, Potter."

As if to emphasize his point, Mallfoy's eyes were boring straight into his skull, but Harry would not waver and glared back determined. There was no way on this earth that he would allow Malfoy to walk out of his life again.

Just then, someone port-keyed between their staring contest.

"Professor Dumbledore, Fudge hasn't a clue as to your involvement in this, I made sure of that. But it'll be hard pressed to persuade the other Aurors to keep quiet, especially the goodie - goodie trainees that are trying to get noticed…"

Ron glanced up, Harry could see the blatant confusion as his eyes widened comically. He floundered for a bit, Harry assumed he was taking in the wrecked office, when Ron spoke…

"Bloody Hell!"

"Now that's enough foul language, Mr. Weasley." Professor McGonagall lectured primly as she righted a small side table, "As you can see we have more than enough problems."

"Sorry Professor," Ron mumbled as if he was a naughty schoolboy again, "but what _happened here!_"

Though to Harry's utter frustration, it was not Professor McGonagall that answered, but Malfoy.

"The last collision between Slytherin and Gryffindor. Ever."

Ron whirled around in surprise, though not of the nice kind, when it was confirmed that he had heard Malfoy talking. But Harry couldn't care less about the red-head at that moment, for both Malfoy and Zabini reached up to grab the port-key pendants. In pure desperation, Harry did the first thing that came to mind.

Pointing his wand at the blond, Harry cried, "ACCIO MALFOY!"

Malfoy unceremoniously propelled towards Harry and collided. Both cried out in alarm as the momentum was enough to knock them off their feet and onto the floor in a pile of awry limbs. Harry could feel the dull throbbing where his head crashed against the floor, but he was more interested in the blond lying on top of him; the firm, warm weight, the soft hair tickling his chin, soft shallow breath, ghosting over the juncture between his throat and shoulder. His pounding heart.

Harry wrapped his arms around Malfoy, as if that would stop him from escaping. Malfoy shifted slightly, and Harry unconsciously tightened his grip.

"Don't go." Harry breathed into the silky blond hair, "Not until we've talked."

"There's nothing to talk about." Draco whispered against his throat, "Now let go."

"What about us?" Harry questioned. He could feel Malfoy's heart thump harder and faster at the question, and feel his own jump into his throat with apprehension.

"Let go of him you worthless Gryffindork!" Zabini suddenly growled from somewhere above.

"You try it Zabini and I'll knock you unconscious before you can even get out your wand!" Ron growled.

Harry could only groan in annoyance. All he wanted was a chance to talk to Malfoy. Was that so much to ask? Obviously yes considering there was always an interruption. However, no matter how much he wanted this bittersweet moment to last, he reluctantly released his hold on the Slytherins waist.

Who was then rapidly pulled into the arms of Zabini.

"We're out of here." Zabini hissed to the crowd as he guided Malfoy to the other side of the room like he was precious and fragile.

"Good." Ron spat in disgust, "Seeing you and your mother in one day is enough to give me nightmares."

"What are you on about, Weasel?" Zabini snapped.

But Ron ignored him; turning to the questioning eyes of the headmaster, he continued as though not hearing Zabini, "It was she who was running the attacks against PictorVille, Malfoy's mother!"

Malfoy froze; Harry, who had not taken his eyes off the blond, saw the pained confusion and horror in his eyes as plain as day. The storm brewing within those depths.

"It's not possible Weasel!" Zabini argued, "Narcissa Malfoy was a kind and generous woman, and even if she was able to, she would never, EVER, join with Voldemort!"

Ron whirled on the two Slytherins; "I know what I saw!"

"Well you're imagining things!" Zabini retorted.

_That isn't right. _Harry thought back to the confrontation, the feminine voice ringing over the chaos that was PictorVille. Harry looked up, weighing his options mentally for a few seconds before making his choice.

"I heard her, Malfoy." Harry said with open sympathy in his voice.

"Aha!" Ron cried out in triumph, oblivious the other occupants in the room as he celebrated his petty victory.

Harry however felt nothing but guilt when looking at Malfoy, for the one in question looked as if he had been violently smacked. Harry could only watch with heart-wrenching pain as the fair prince of Slytherin then turned into the arms of Zabini for comfort. Malfoy whispered something; Harry could see those luscious pale lips move, before a slight movement from Zabini motioned Malfoy and subsequently Harry to the port-key pendant resting innocently on Malfoy's bottle green cloak.

The exchange was quick, non existent to most within the room, but green orbs widened in a whirl of emotions as they caught the blondes slight nod in return.

Harry had to do something; at this moment, the-boy-who-lived was bordering on the edge of hysteria. In one swift motion he was on his feet, desperation the only emotional fuel behind his rash actions.

"Draco, please don't walk away from this." Harry was too intent on his plea with the Slytherin to see Ron's jaw fall slack or Snape's murderous glare at the usage of Malfoy's first name, "We need you to--!"

"What, Potter! Put the Slytherins at risk?" Harry could practically feel the rage radiating furiously, "These people have entrusted me with their lives, I will not allow them to come to harm!" -He paused for a second, before sighing solemnly,- "The threat is your problem, Potter, not mine."

"Is that why you were fighting Deatheaters today?" Harry threw back defensively, and sounding more confident then he felt, he added, "Voldemort's after the Slytherins as much as the rest of us, maybe more so, and whatever happened today didn't have a permanent affect, did it?"

There was a moment in which Harry thought Draco would not answer him, that all his theories amounted to nothing. Harry sought out distraught silver eyes, begging with his meadow green ones to tell only the truth.

"No." Draco admitted quietly, "It didn't"

Harry felt a small sympathetic smile grace his lips, "For both parties involved, we need this alliance."

"Voldemort will never find us!" A pale arm wildly gestured to the ancient headmaster, "And after witnessing his hostility towards Blaize, I will not ally myself with Dumbledore!"

And that's when Harry had his brainwave. A light bulb ringing in his head.

"I'm not asking you to." His soft yet earnest voice attracting everyone's attention.

An elegant eyebrow rose skywards, "Then what is your proposal?"

"It's simple really." Harry stepped forward, praying that Draco would go along with his bright idea, "We'll have someone represent the light side, someone who will go with you to wherever it is you're hiding out, with the purpose to try and convince Slytherin to help us defeat Voldemort."

**888**

The idea was ludicrous, as Ron had no problem pointing out. After all _who in their bloody right mind would go into the heart of the serpents nest?_ In his mind, Harry knew that his friend was correct - none of the people he knew would dare set foot into Slytherin territory; they were all suspicious and afraid.

But it was none of them that he had in mind. In his heart of hearts he knew that he would be the one to go, no matter who protested against the idea. This was his only chance - Harry knew that, and he would grab at it with both hands. Harry had voiced this, and as predicted Ron, McGonagall and even Dumbledore disapproved. It wasn't them, however, that he was trying to sway. Harry really didn't care what they had to say, none of there accusations or arguements were worth listening to. He didn't care in the least how Snape's eyes bulged humorously, nor care that Zabini glared daggers at him.

Only Draco's opinion mattered, but when the tense minutes dragged on - Harry seriously thought that the blonde would deny him. So when the Slytherin gave a curt nod and let a tiny smirk - barely noticeable to all but Harry - etch across his lips, Harry mentally cheered.

The friends however simultaneously cursed in outrage. Ron, however disgusted with the idea, would never allow his best friend to go it alone, voicing that he would be accompanying them if they knew what was good for them. Zabini protested vehemently, while Draco simply made a comment about Gryffindor loyalty - and the fact that half of Slytherin was bound to lynch him alive. To that Ron was not deterred.

Snape stepped in just then, stating in his normal oily voice that someone with brains should present their case to the Slytherin embodiment, as Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley were bound to make a mess of things. Harry and Ron violently shunned that accusation away, but Draco heartily agreed - and even Zabini smiled at the prospect of spending time with their old professor and Head of House.

Dumbledore seemed at that point to regain his strength, rising to his feet to give his negative input. After his earlier display however, he had fallen far - in Harry's eyes, he was far from being the greatest wizard of their time.

And so he ignored him.

Harry hastily stepped up to Draco, who in turn magically lengthened the golden chain that held the portkey and looped it over the Gryfindors head.

Out of the corner of his eyes, in the reflection of his glasses, Harry could see Ron and Snape both in similar positions but with Zabini, who eyes spat fierce hatred at him. The charm was held in Draco's hand - a challenge in his glittering eyes.

"Scared, Potter?" Came the soft, curious query.

Meadow green faced down silvery grey with pure determination, remembering that question thrown at him when they faced each other in the dueling club. Eye to eye, nose to nose and mouth to mouth, barely inches apart - Harry smiled his first genuine smile in months. In those silvery depths, Harry felt like he had truly come home.

"You wish."

With that his tanned, callous hand clasped over Draco's dainty one. There was a split second where Harry savoured the silky smooth texture beneath his fingertips before a sharp, luminous green slithered through the cracks between their fingers - lighting every gloomy corner while simultaneously casting huge silouettes against the walls.

And then they were gone, leaving behind Hogwarts, its ancient division between the four founders and those who carried on their legacy.

**888**

With the familiar, lurching sensation they suddenly arrived.

In the middle of a field.

"Draco?" Harry questioned, baffled by where they ended up, "What are we doing here?"

Draco snorted superiously and Harry suddenly felt the chain tug against his hair as the blond hastily pulled the portkey from him. In the background he could hear Ron arguing with Zabini with clarity.

"You did want to come to the Slytherin Safehouse, did you not?" Draco asked rhetorically.

"Well yes, but--!"

"That's what I thought." Draco cut in snobbishly, "Right everyone!" -- Draco abruptly called out to everyone else, -- "Follow me!"

Draco then turned his back on Harry and the group without pause, walking swiftly away. Harry stared agape for a second, disbelief fogging his mind, before the reality of the situation cleared the fog away like a strong breeze. Harry stumbled in his haste to catch up to the blond, as did the rest of the group; Though after approximately twenty paces, Harry didn't count, Draco stopped.

For the life of him, Harry couldn't understand why. There was nothing before them. Only acres among acres of grass; the horizon, almost directly south to their position, was lined with thick forest. Harry glanced over at Draco, his puzzlement apparent on his features. However Draco, nor Zabini or Snape for that matter, were looking in his general direction, but at Draco's boot-cladded feet. Following their lead, Harry could not help but stare.

There, in the middle of the innocent meadow, stood five identical potion vials.

Each containing a small dose of suspiciously clear liquid.

Liquid as clear as water, infact.

"Is that Veritaserum?!" Ron exclaimed wildly, looking for the most part horrified, "There is no way I'm drinking that! You can just forget it!"

"Then you don't go in." Came Zabini's slimy reply, "All who enter the Slytherin Safehouse has to take an honest vouch of peacefulness towards Slytherins."

Draco was the first to drink the Veriteserum, then turned to face the group with a solemn smile.

"Just repeat my words after taking Veriterserum." Draco commanded, then began to recite, "I, Draco Malfoy, solemnly swear that I have no war tendancies towards any within the walls of the Slytherin Safehouse."

Just as the words left Draco's lips, a speck of greenish light hovered right before their eyes, growing rapidly and swirling with luminous light so intense it was sickening to look at. Dread formed in the pit of Harry's stomach as it became a circular disk with a diameter of about eight feet, for it looked frighteningly similar to the greenish tinge of the Avada Kedavra curse.

Harry shuddered and Ron cursed some more.

"They're trying to get us killed!" Ron announced, blindly stepping back.

"Oh, do be quiet, Weasel." Draco drawled, "You're grating on my nerves."

Turning back to the light, Draco took a deep breath, and stepped through with confidence. Zabini was the next to go, swiftly followed by Snape, but Harry and Ron had yet to pick up their vials.

"Together?" Harry murmured, glancing warily at the luminous disk before them.

"...Y-Yeah..." Ron stuttered, clearly scared.

Harry bent forwards to collect the little vials, passing one to Ron whose hand shook more with each second that passed. Harry too was hesitant, but his determination to pursue Draco Malfoy overrode his fear of the Avada Kedavra curse. And so after a deep, rattling breath, Harry drank the contents in one fell swoop. Ron gasped in shock, though drank his hurridly.

The glowing greenish portal seemed to sizzle and spit in anger, pulsating, when suddenly a blond head popped back out of the greenish light.

"Hurry up!" Malfoy urged, "The portal will close in ten seconds!"

Then Malfoy's head was gone.

Harry hissed in surprise and stumbled as if to jump through the portal when Ron reminded him of the vow. Nodding his head in time with Ron, they both recited rapidly.

"I, Harry James Potter--!"

"I, Ronald Weasley--!"

"Solemnly swear that I have no war tendancies towards any within the walls of the Slytherin Safehouse!"

Then, without time to feel the blood curdling fear, jumped through as one.

**888**

Harry thought he would've felt pain - or at least a static sensation, but in the end, there was nothing but endless darkness. Then something warm and firm landed solidly on his shoulder, followed by a constant buzzing noise. Harry blindingly caught onto the solid firmness that had landed on his shoulder, recongizing at once the soft silky texture beneath his fingertips.

"Draco?" Harry gasped in crippling relief, tearing his eyes open and then in hindsight wondering when he had closed them.

"You took your time, Potter." Dropping his arm down to his side and leaning in close, Draco whispered, "And since when were we on first name basis?"

"Wha...?"

"You keep calling me Draco." Draco clarified, raising one elegant brow in silent puzzlement.

"...Oh!" Harry's cheeks burned, humiliated by the simple fact that it felt so natural to refer to the blond as Draco instead of Malfoy and not even noticing, "Do...do you want me...to stop...?"

Even in Harry's ears, his voice sounded weak, stuttering, and ultimately pathetic. Nevertheless, he prayed that Draco wouldn't deny him.

"I never said that," Draco answered after a moment, then seemed unsure himself, "now did I ... _Harry_ ...?"

Harry shook his head slowly, Gryfindor courage and confidence flooding him as his crooked smile almost reached his ears. Though what astounded him the most, was Draco's recipricant smile. Nothing like the usual imitation of his fathers smirk, but a shy up-turn of his pale lips accompanied by twinkling eyes.

Harry could feel butterflies fluttering from within, his heart thumping wildly at the beauty before him. Desperate as he was, Harry lost all sense of direction; he didn't know where he was, who he was with, Hell, he didn't even care if it was a trap as Ron had suggested. All he cared about, was the blond before him.

Reaching up, Harry was out to cup Draco's face in his hand, pull him closer and--!

The most hated and despised voice burst forth, "Vincent needs to give you an update and Milly needs to show you a report on medical stock levels after the attack..."

Zabini entered his line of vision, taking Draco by the arm and hurriedly leading him away. Harry inwardly fumed at the way Zabini manhandled Draco away from him, breaking his first personal moment with the blonde in years. Someone else jumped in Zabini's place though, smiling brightly before grabbing his hand and tugging him in the opposite direction.

"There's a party already brewing in the main hall. Blaise filled me in on why you're here." She, Harry realised, had taken Ron's hand aswell, and was dragging them down a brightly lit corridor, "You're going to have a hard time convincing this crowd, if half the stories are true."

Harry goggled at the decor, only just taking note of his surroundings. The corridor was brightly lit with hundreds of candles; deep, dark green silken drapes lined the walls in intervals with authentic suits of armor and swords hanging inbetween where the midnight-painted walls could be seen.

_Stories... _Harry thought, torn from the decor as that comment lodged in his mind, _weren't all the people here ex-Slytherin students? _Then again, gazing at her profile, from her golden locks to the mini pink dress she wore, she reminded him of a character in a childrens book: Goldie Locks and the Three Bears. Judging by her appearence, Harry thought she would've been in his year, but Harry had never recalled seeing her at Hogwarts.

"You're not from Hogwarts, are you?" Harry took a shot in the dark.

At the question the girl dropped both his and Rons hands, twirled on her heel in a one-eighty movement, and stared at Harry as though he were an idiot.

"Of course not, silly!" She exclaimed, placing her hands on her hips, "How can I be admitted there when I can't perform any magic!"

Ron was flabbergasted, turning to Harry with an expression of muted surprise and horror combined. Harry mirrored the image. For one she was too happy, for another, she had no magic and was in the Slytherin Safehouse.

"You're a muggle?" Harry asked slowly, sceptically, just to make sure he wasn't hearing things.

"Yes." She dragged the word like he had done, "Now what is this, twenty questions? Please, we have a party to go to!"

"Indeed, I am interested in meeting all my determined and rebellious ex-students again."

Harry unconsciously shuddered at that oily voice; there was only one man who could accomplish the tone that unconsciously made Harry's skin crawl. On the other hand, Goldie Locks look-alike glanced up and over their shoulders as a million-dollar smile sprung to her face.

"Severus!" Her pitch almost sang with happiness, "I didn't realize that you would be representing the Light Side."

The agreeable twist of the lips that he sent back knocked Harry for six, "Julie, did you honestly think that I would pass up an opportunity to return here?"

Shaking her head slowly, her golden ringlets dancing in the candlelight as she did so, Julie held a somber, bitter sweet smile. "We've really missed you."

"I know." His voice was barely audible and Harry couldn't tell if the rough emotions surfacing in that voice were his imagination or not.

If Julie could relate to Harry's thoughts on Snape, she did not mention it. She stepped forward, bypassing both Harry and Ron to surprisingly clasp Snapes bony hand and lead him further down the corridor. Startled into silence, Harry and Ron could do nothing but shrug their shoulders and traipse after the strange couple. After all, as Ron pointed out, they were in unknown Slytherin territory, and they were Gryfindors.

**888**

The Slytherin Safehouse was enomous to say the least; it was so large that both Harry and Ron were thoroughly lost by the time they reached their destination. Soon, however, any thoughts of confusion were flung out the window by the sheer splender of the party. Slytherin flags hung high in the air, mounted on silver poles that were attached to small mahogany tables that clustered around the edges of the hall. To the right wall mountains of every kind of food and drink Harry could possibly imagine and then some covered the long, engraved mahogany table. People were gathered in the middle of the hall, dancing and socializing under the make-shift stars, the noise almost overriding the harmonic music.

This was not what Harry had expected; but then, what had he expected? Within hours he had been dragged from what he knew to the unknown; from the dull and zombie-like existance he had led to what lay before him. Since arriving a measly ten minutes ago, Harry's mind had not stopped spinning; his heart constantly pounding. For the first time in quite a few years, Harry Potter felt alive.

He could quite easily spot several Slytherins. The first and most annoying was Pansy Parkinson, directly in his line of vision, entertaining and trying to imitate the grace of a fair lady; Harry decided then and there that she was not. Harry then noticed two females not too far from Parkinson; Davies and Greengrass, Harry wasn't too sure, he had only seen both a handful of times at meal times. There was also Warrington and Bole, both a year older than him - Harry didn't know much about them either. And then there were a few hundred others that ranged from pre-tenagers to mid thirties at least.

Harry was astounded.

"Potter." A gruff voice stated, interrupting his line of thought.

Harry jolted at the voice, once again recognizing who it belonged to immediately. Gregory Goyle was standing just before him in a CLEAN Harry noted, black tuxedo, holding himself in a dignified manner that should never be in the same category as Gregory Goyle; the fat, pomous, never-ending disposal unit.

But as stunned as he was, Harry still managed to reply with, "Goyle."

Gregory acknowledged the sound with a curt nod of the head, barely repressing a sneer as he caught sight of Ron, and only showing a small hint of a smile when he saw Snape.

Since when was Snape so popular?

"Professor." His voice was much more agreeable now, "It's been a while."

"Too long." Snape stepped forth to clasp Goyle's hand in a firm grip as if they had been good old friends, "And how are you doing lately? Your wife and child in good health?"

"They're fine Professor." Did Harry detect a grin? "Stephanie has recovered nicely and now runs the nursery so she can keep an eye on Toby, he's such a handful, you know."

"Three year olds tend to be." Snape added, a smirk adorning his features, "And..." Snape took on a suspiciously light, casual tone, ensnaring Harry's attention, "how is my Godson doing...?"

At the change of subject, Goyle looked flustered, jittery and most certainly nervous. If one looked close enough, you could see the beads of sweat forming on his brow, feel the fear rolling off him in waves.

"Uh...Professor, can we talk about this later? I'm supposed to introduce you all to the tennants of the Slytherin Safehouse."

"Of course." From the glare he was giving, however, Harry knew that this subject would not be forgotten or dropped.

"Let me introduce you to some of my collegues and innocents we protect." Goyle said before turning his back and walking into the crowd.

**888**

The party ran well into the early hours of the morning before the majority of the Slytherin Safehouse began returning to their sleeping quarters. At the moment there was little tension between them and the rest of the Slytherin Safehouse, then again, that could have something to do with the fact that everyone was paraletic from the alcoholic beverages. By the end of the party, nearly everyone was stumbling about like blind men. Harry knew for sure that the big test would come first thing in the morning when everyone was plain sober.

He inwardly shuddered at the thought.

"Come on." Goyle said to the representatives of the light side, "I'll take you to your rooms."

"Wait a minute." Harry replied, somewhat miffed, "Where's Draco?"

Goyle looked at Harry incredously at the usage of Malfoy's first name, but didn't comment. However, he mentioned vaguely that Draco was busy attending some meeting or another, which really annoyed Harry. There was nothing worse then someone blatently keeping information and skirting around the question so that they never give a proper answer.

"He should be attending breakfast though." Goyle finished, looking at each of them in turn, "He also sends his apologies."

Harry nodded half heartedly, reluctantly accepting Goyles explanation. Goyle turned to go up the main flight of stairs, silently beckoning them to follow. They seemed to travel up every single flight of stairs in the Slytherin Safehouse, until finally they had reached their destination.

"This is the highest point of the Safehouse." Goyle stated proudly, "Draco insisted that you lot should share the same floor as him. So..."

Goyle walked further along the lavishly decorated corridor, all Slytherin colours of course.

"This is Mr Weasleys room." said Goyle, pointing to the grand door on the right, "Professor Snape, your room is on the opposite side and Mr Potter yours is just a little further down the corrider. follow me."

Harry noticed how Ron just shrugged his shoulders, looking so exhausted that he couldn't find any energy to argue the point. Harry smiled back and left him and Snape to sleep, traipsing after Goyle to his own room. They walked about ten paces before Goyle gestured to his own room, which was located on the same side of the corridor as Ron. He was just about to say goodnight when he saw an arched door at the end of the corridor that looked like the doorway to an ancient castle.

"Is that Draco's room?" Harry couldn't help but ask.

Goyle followed Harry's gaze and nodded his head, "Yeah that's Draco's room, but you're not to disturb him, and I mean that Potter - " He emphasized when he saw the rebellious light in Harry's eyes, "He needs all the rest he can get!"

Harry's head turned to face Goyle at that remark, quite stunned by the genuine concern seeping out in the rough voice, "Isn't he sleeping well?" Harry asked.

At the question Goyle snapped out of whatever trance he was in, and was quick to answer, "We're all under alot of pressure, Potter."

With that, Goyle left, leaving Harry to ponder over what had just been said and how much his life had changed within the last twelve hours. But other then all that plaguing his mind, he desperately needed to see the blond again. Harry sighed and shook his head, the Slytherins weren't the only ones that were going to have trouble sleeping that night.

**888**

End Chapter Four.

I hope you all like this chapter. Soon I shall write another, but for now I'll say bye bye. Let me know what you think. Thanks again.


	5. Chapter Five

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Boo Hoo. Can I start this story now?

Summary: OOTP Spoiler. Harry Potter returns for his sixth year, depressed and feeling guilty about the death of Sirius, but is soon distracted when Lucius Malfoy is reported dead and his corpse goes missing along with the Slytherins. Are they death Eaters as rumored? Or are they up to their own schemes? Either way, Harry Potter is determined to discover the truth! Contains slash, swearing and some violence.

_Italics_ indicate thoughts.

**888 **Indicates each scene

**Bold **Indicates titles in the daily prophet.

The Slytherin Safehouse.

Written by

Blazin Shadow.

chapter 5 : Sudden Death Duel

As predicted, Harry found himself tossing and turning, lavish silken quilts becoming a crumpled heap. It wasn't too hot, nor too cold, so Harry couldn't quite understand why he was turning so much; he just was, and it was grating on his nerves.

Eventually, Harry huffed and with a burst of energy propelled himself upright, swinging his legs off the edge of the bed. Two seconds later, however, his body made its feelings known and his whole being sagged with pure exhaustion. One urge seeped into his drained mind, like a craving, though Harry could not decipher what it was exactly.

Only the unknown desire scraped at his will, strong, demanding.

Harry shuddered at the tidal wave of sensation, and sighed as his body hoisted onto his weary feet in defeat. Slowly he stumbled towards the door, clad in only thin pyjamas and shivering in the cold. He was so determined, that in his haste he had forgotten his glasses, and so everything was a blur.

He vaguely remembered the feeling of wood beneath his fingertips as he searched blindly for the door handle and how he eventually stumbled into the corridor, but it was his wandering feet that had Harry astounded. They seemed to know exactly where they were going, so he let them lead; only, after what felt like a few steps, his oh so clever feet led him straight into another obstacle.

Vague sensations were all Harry's hazy brain could register, from the harsh, sturdy surface his body leaned on for support, to the soft, warm carpet squelched between his frozen toes. Then, his body gave out, and all Harry could feel was his body fall and his eyes shudder closed.

**888 **

Sunlight poured in through the window, landing on the peaceful form lying in the enormous bed. Though it was comfortable as Harry remembered his temporary bed to be, for some reason he felt awkward, almost out of place, like he didn't belong. Ignoring the sensation, he turned slightly, choosing to appreciate the warm sheets instead of pondering on the niggling concern. He thought he was alone, so was surprised to hear the shuffling of papers and a despondant sigh. Harry, unsure of who was in his room, stayed motionless and perked his ears. This carried on for what felt like forever and Harry was sure he had gained enough knowledge on his situation to strike, when suddenly light footsteps scurried across the room in quick succession.

Thud, Thud, Thud, Thud, Thud.

"Daddy, daddy!" It was a little girls voice.

Harry was thrown completely. _Who was this little girl? Who was she calling?_ When a voice responded, Harry could not hide his shock.

For it was Draco.

"Morning princess. Did you sleep well?"

"Yes daddy. Are you going to take me to the nursery this morning?" She sounded hopeful.

"No darling, Julie's coming to collect you." There was more shuffling of papers, "I've got lots to do today."

"...You've always got lots to do..."

There came another sigh, "I know sweetie, but soon it'll be over. Besides, I've got to take care of our visitors."

"You mean it's true? Harry Potter is here?!" The little girl gasped, excitment ringing in her tone, "Can I see him?"

There was a moment of silence, followed by a squeal of delight and shuffling of feet, "It's him, it's him!"

"I know, but you should be quiet until Julie comes." Draco replied softly, "You don't want to wake him up now do you?"

By this point, Harrys curiosity had hit its peak and so he made an obvious stirring motion to alert the two. Yawning and stretching, Harrys hand shifted to the bedside cabinet where he remembered leaving his glasses last night, but could not find them. Uncontrollable panic surged through his being like lightning -the thought of not seeing terrifying to him- when a blurry hand found his with his glasses. Before Harry could find something to say, Draco spoke.

"A strange place to sleep, on the floor hugging the door to my room."

There was a light humourous tone to his voice, and as Harry put his glasses on and turned his face to the other, he was shocked by the others appearance. Dressed as smartly as always, the slytherin prince was clad in fine, bottle green velvet robes. But it was not his clothes that had Harry startled, but the heavy dark circles under stormy-grey eyes dulled by lack of sleep.

"Wasn't the bed we provided comfortable enough?" A blond brow rose to emphasize his query, but Harry could only shrug and turned his eyes away.

Suddenly, a knock resounded throughout the room, and it was the only warning anyone got before Julie bounced in the room like a bright pink ball.

"Where's my little ray of sunshine today!" Julie exclaimed, arms opened wide as the little girl ran to accept the embrace.

Pulling back, Julie chuckled, "And how is little Melody this morning?"

Harry's head snapped up to stare at the two at the mention of the girls name, for he remembered it from the memory in his pensive, and a new revelation slammed into him full force. Melody was not a girlfriend of Draco's, but his daughter.

Looking at the pair with awe at his discovery, Harry could not help but inspect them closely. Julie was a dainty young woman with golden blond hair trailing down her back, wearing bright white jeans and a startling pink top. Melody, the little girl in her arms, had platinum blond hair and fair skin like her father, was petit and quite simply adorable in the little lilac dress she was wearing.

"I've just seen Harry Potter! He's my hero!"

"Really?" Julie smiled sweetly at the little girl, "How about you tell me all about it on the way to the nursery."

She then turned towards Draco and told him of the meeting that was going to happen downstairs in ten minutes. They then bid him farewell, Melody running out of the door with Julie following. Before Julie left however, she turned and winked at Harry, leaving the boy in the bed utterly confused.

"You better get moving Potter. There's clean clothes and an onsuite in your room where you can get yourself ready. I imagine that Julie mentioned the meeting for your sake rather then mine, seeing as how the only thing worth talking about is your arrival here."

"You didn't tell me that you had a daughter." Harry said, still astounded by the recent events.

Draco swiftly strode back to the desk, seemingly ignoring the Gryfindor and picking up the latest in a long line of paperwork. Harry could only stare in shock at what was quite literally a mountain of papers.

"It's no secret." Draco finally replied distractedly while scanning the document before him.

Harry thought of Julie and her greeting with the small girl, and for certain reasons the possible answer to his next question cut into him deeply, "...Is Julie the mother...?"

Draco, who was scribbling something on the paper at the time, shot his head up and was abruptly glaring at Harry with pure distain

"Not that it's any of your business Potter," Draco spat with sudden venom, "But Melody has no mother! Now I've got work to do, and you'd better get going if you're going to convince the lodgers of the Slytherin Safehouse that it's worth you staying."

Harry didn't know what to say to that, but could tell from the anger and hurt in his voice that whoever the mother was meant alot to Draco, and that knowledge hurt Harry in more ways then one. Suddenly guilty for whatever sad memories he caused the blond to feel, Harry tried to stumble an apology, but the words never passed his lips, and after a long, tense pause, Harry felt he had no other choice but to leave Draco to the mountain of paperwork. He had a crowd to convince.

888

If the famous Boy-Who-Lived ever had any doubts about his decision to get the Slytherins on side, now would be the time. For as he stood on a podium clad in ruby red robes with only Ronald Weasley and Severus Snape on his side, he faced down what appeared to be an endless sea of green. Angry hisses broke out of the tide, with an occasional outright 'booing' from some of the ex-Slytherin students. Harry inwardly shuddered, but he knew what had to be done, and so gathered whatever courage he could muster as he began his speech.

"I know that alot of you remember me from school, and that we didn't exactly get on, what with me being a Gryfindor, and you lot, Slytherins. But now there is a new threat, one that overrides our petty school differences. Voldemort."

Harry licked his lips nervously as the crowd seemed intent on him and took a sip of water before continuing.

"I won't start monologing on this situation, the facts are clear. If Voldemort wins, he will take over completely. Both you and I, are targets in his eyes. He will not rest until all of us are destroyed. And I won't lie to you, we are stronger together then we could ever be facing him apart. So I urge you to allow us to stay, so we can fight together on a united front. Together, we could rid the world of Voldemort and all who agree with his ideals."

Silence was all that greeted him in response, and Harry stared back defiantly. He noted that some people in the crowd nodded along in agreement, while some glared at him with bitter suspicion. Julie, who looked out of place in that crowd, smiled encouragingly, but it was another that had Harry seething.

"Words mean nothing here Potter!" Zabini stepped up to the podium and turned to face the crowd that he had emerged from, "However strong they might be. Only your actions can prove anything here. So to prove this strength that you speak of, I suggest a sudden-death duel."

To that suggestion, most of the crowd cheered. Ron had paled drastically, and Snape stayed silent. Zabini whirled on Harry with avengence.

"You and me Potter, right now. If you win, we'll ally ourselves with you, but if you lose, all of you must return to Hogwarts and willingly accept a memory charm to protect our secrecy."

In normal circumstances, fighting was a bad idea and he knew he shouldn't agree to it. But then again, these weren't ordinary circumstances, and the cheering crowd wasn't a normal one. To get them on side was his only goal, and if he had to fight to prove his strength, then that's what he was going to do.

"Then lead the way." Harry stated, whipping out his wand.

Zabini was startled by the sheer determination and readiness of his opponant, but nodded and jumped down leading the way into the Slytherin grounds with nearly every member following them out. The crowd was buzzing with excitement.

888

Zabini led the crowd passed the most beautiful gardens that Harry had ever seen, bright colours sprouting from plants that Harry had never even heard of. Under archeways they went. They had been trekking for at least ten minutes before they finally reached an endless grass field and when Harry took a glance back, he could hardly contain his awe at the sight of the Slytherin Safehouse. To Harry it looked more like a castle that in size and enchantment could match that of Hogwarts.

"The crowd will be our judge." Zabini suddenly announced, flamboyantly gesturing to the audience that now surrounded him and Harry.

"There are no rules to this fight, 'cept one." Zabini continued, "There are to be no Unforgivables used. Anything else goes."

Suddenly, a translucsent dome enclosed the two from the rest of the crowd, and at the bewieldered face of Zabini, Harry knew he was as puzzled as him. But it was short lived, for Snape soon explained how it would simply absorb any deflected spells and thereby protect the crowd.

Harry stared determindly at his opponant, wand at the ready, but however much he tried to think logically, the fight seemed -for reasons unknown- to be more of a personal nature then what Zabini first portrayed. The blatent hatred burning in Zabini's eyes were enough evidence to confirm his suspicions.

"ANIMO DEFICIO!" An angry scarlet jet of energy swiftly propelled towards him crackling with fury.

Harry only just managed to roll out of the way, and the jet of energy was absorbed by the shield. A furious growl was his only warning, before another unknown spell was shouted, followed by an electric green jet of light. Harry dodged again, but this time was ready to retaliate.

Pointing the wand at himself, surprising everyone in the crowd, Harry yelled, "MULTITUDO PERSONA!"

POP!

One by one, more and more Harry Potters materialised in front of the crowd, effectively hiding his whereabouts from his apponant. Within three seconds, at least thirty Harry Potters stood before a quaking Zabini, and they were all smirking at him.

"What?!" Zabini cried out in alarm, his wand arm jittering from one Harry Potter to the next.

The Harry Potters began to glide towards him, each had its wand raised ready to attack, leaving Zabini with little time to discover who the real Harry Potter was. Harry's smirk widened as his confidence grew.

"INCENDIO UMBRA!" Zabini Hollared.

Like a blanket of blood red fire, the dangerous shadow rapidly lashed against the first row of Harry's, effectively wiping them out. Smashing into the second row, they were simultaneously destroyed.

Out of pure desperation Harry cried out the first defensive spell that popped into his head before he joined the ashes on the floor, "HAURIO, DEFENDO!"

Harry barely escaped the tidalwave of death, and even with his spell absorbing the majority of the blast, he still felt the darkness within the spell as it cut his cheek like a blinding white hot knife. Smothering and surrounding his crouched body, ashes scattered from his rising form to join the rest which already coated the ground like grey snow. He almost looked like a Phoenix rising from the ashes, and it had Zabini scared.

"Out to kill me, are we Zabini?" Harry snarled.

Harry could distinctly feel the dirt that covered his skin and practically clawed at his fresh open wound, but it did not deterr him from his opponant. It was plainly obvious that Zabini would do anything to get him out of the way. Harrys rage at that knowledge was reflected in the pulsating light that emanated from the tip of his wand - the recent energy boost that it had absorbed through Zabini's last curse.

"OFFENDO!" Harry roared.

Initially, Harry knew, the spell he had just performed would have made his opponant stumble, maybe fall over at the worst, but it was just to give him enough time so that he could have the advantage over Zabini. This fight was too personal for magic to be involved. Zabini, who was too frightened to retaliate, was knocked off his feet and as his body collided with the floor his wand was sent flying. Harry charged Zabini, robes whipping behind him as his feet propelled him off the floor to land him squarely on Zabinis chest.

SMASH!

Harry could feel the pressure on his fist as it collided with Zabini's face, he could see the others face as it was knocked backwards at the force of the punch, the others eyes rolling into the back of his head. Harry found bitter, twisted contentment at the sight of his enemy beneath him, bloody, battered and unconcious due to his direct actions towards him. But it wasn't enough. Finding his wand and pointing it at Zabini's head, Harry was quick to revive him. With one hand round Zabini's throat and the other pointing his wand directly at his opponants temple; it was a silent warning.

"Move and I will make your world a living nightmare." Harry hissed, digging the tip of his wand into the side of Zabini's head, "Now explain to me why you tried to kill me."

Zabini glared daggers back at Harry, but was quick to respond with his own warning.

"...Stay away from Draque..."

_Draco? _Harry thought, flabbergasted, _This is all about him._

Zabini spat blood and glowered at the confusion that was apparent on Harry's face, "Don't pretend that you don't know what I'm talking about. I've seen the way you've made advances on him. I'm warning you Potter. Stay away! He's mine!"

"What is going on here?!" Demanded a furious voice suddenly.

Harry and Zabini turned their heads simultaneously at the sound of that voice to find none other then the object of their argument and affections standing mere feet from them, every line on his face radiating anger.

"This is supposed to be a safehouse." Draco continued, glaring angrilly at the pair on the floor, "The shields that protect and conceal us will only stay intact if the residents within the walls live harmoniously together. Did you already forget the vow that you took?"

"Now get up!" Draco growled, his tone demanding obedience.

Within seconds both Harry and Zabini were on their feet, all wounds on show. Glancing from one to the other, Draco was quick to notice the slice on Harry's cheek. Without so much as muttering a word, the fair prince of Slytherin raised a hand to the wound, which quickly healed under his caring touch. But with the healing of the wound Draco's glare deepened, though Harry noted that it was not at him, but at Zabini instead.

"I want a word." It was all that Draco said, but Harry and Zabini knew who it was directed at.

As much as Harry would've protested the idea, he could only watch silently as Draco walked away with Zabini in tow. However much Harry wanted to follow, he did not. For he did not want to jepordise their time here at the Slytherin Safehouse anymore then he already had done.

"Well I guess that means we stay." Ron seemed to appear out of no where, Harry was in so much of a daze.

But snapping out of it at Rons sullen voice, he did not know whether Ron was happy about that or not. Either way, it did not matter, for as the crowd dispersed and began to walk back to the Slytherin Safehouse, Harry only had one particular person in mind. Subconsciously he knew what Zabini meant, and Harry realized that with a jolt as his heart made an internal declaration.

He was out to win Draco's heart.

888

Thanks for the reviews, I haven't got time to answer them properly as the librarys computer is soo slow and I don't want to run out of time. So hope you enjoyed the chapter, I'll update soon.


	6. Chapter Six

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Boo Hoo. Can I start this story now?

Summary: OOTP Spoiler. Harry Potter returns for his sixth year, depressed and feeling guilty about the death of Sirius, but is soon distracted when Lucius Malfoy is reported dead and his corpse goes missing along with the Slytherins. Are they death Eaters as rumored? Or are they up to their own schemes? Either way, Harry Potter is determined to discover the truth! Contains slash, swearing and some violence.

_Italics_ indicate thoughts.

**888 **Indicates each scene

**Bold **Indicates titles in the daily prophet.

I'm sorry I'm unable to reply to my reviewers individually, but the time on this computer is limited and I need to download the chapters. Anyway I'd just like to thank everyone who's supported this fanfic so far and I hope they'll continue to do so as I write future chapters. Hope you enjoy the chapter! BS

The Slytherin Safehouse.

Written by

Blazin Shadow.

Chapter Six

For the rest of the day most tenants of the Slytherin Safehouse completely ignored Harry Potter, for which he was inwardly glad. After the brawl with Blaise Zabini, Harry wasn't in the mood for another confrontation. Better to let the dust settle first, and then make his move on uniting the Slytherins with the light side. After taking a well deserved shower and then meeting up with Ron, they had decided to brave the Slytherin embodiment to go down for dinner. However upon arrival he was immediately reminded of Hogwarts. Four long tables were full to the brim of children and adults alike, amicable chatter roaring over the clatter of knifes and forks as everyone dug in. The only difference was that there was no staff table and everyone mingled. Awkwardly standing near the entrance, Harry and Ron didn't know where to sit until Julie waved them over.

"Harry, Ron. This is my good friend Stephanie Goyle." She gestured to the brunette sitting opposite her and Harry, but next to Ron, "Stephanie, this is Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley."

Stephanie gave a little wave and a bright smile before turning to the little toddler on her other side who took great delight in flinging his food.

"And this is my son, Toby." She said, laughing as the little boy gurgled, "I run the nursery for the Slytherin Safehouse. It can be quite a handful when they try to use magic."

"Is it hard to counteract that kind of magic?" Harry asked, "I've never been in a situation where I've had to."

"I don't know, but my co-worker Pansy says it's extremely hard." Stephanie said, blushing slightly at the confused faces Harry and Ron gave her, "I'm not a witch, but with the help of Pansy and a few of the newly graduated students, things run smoothly enough."

"You're a muggle too?!" Ron spluttered around a mouthful of food.

"There's quite a few of us around here Ron!" Julie exclaimed with laughter," Stephanie and I grew up together in Pictorville, and were rescued on the same day."

"They keep attacking Pictorville, and everytime it becomes a massacre. I'm surprised anyone's left. One time when they attacked, it was a market day, Julie and I liked to meet and do a little shopping y'know." Stephanies eyes dimmed at the memory, "They nearly killed us. One minute they were all over us, and the next..."

"We woke up here in the Slytherin Safehouse." Julie finished, "Greg told us what had happened, that we had been in hospital for a few days. In the local newspaper Pictorville had put us both down as 'Missing'. Greg advised that it'd be better if we stayed in the Slytherin Safehouse until it's over."

"That was about four years ago, right before Dra--!"

"We met Draco for the first time!" Julie exclaimed, eyes widening and glaring pointedly at her friend who blushed and turned back to feeding her toddler.

"Oh?" Harry asked, watching Stephanie with an eagles eye, "And if you don't mind me asking, how'd you find it here, you know, in the Slytherin Safehouse?"

"It's nice enough." Stephanie mumbled, though cleverly used feeding Toby as an excuse not to face Harry.

"Nice enough?!" Julie exclaimed in disbelief, "This place is like a palace! It has everything a girl could wish for! At first it was a bit rocky, we were some of the first muggles to be brought here, and some of the wizards are not really accustomed to associating with us!"

"That's a laugh!" Stephanie barked "That's just her way of saying that some of them were downright rude!"

"Oh Stephanie don't be so melodramatic, besides." Julie wagged a finger at Stephanie, "If it weren't for everything that's happened, you'd have never had met Greg, you'd have never have had Toby!"

"...Yes well..." Stephanie mumbled as she turned back to her tot, "No matter how great this place is, it's still a form of prison--!"

At that comment Harry couldn't help but turn to the brunette, as if seeing her for the first time. Ron almost choked on his food and Julie exclaimed.

"Stephanie!"

"What?" Stephanie glared back defiantly, "I know they mean well, and I am grateful for everything -- but that doesn't stop me feeling like I'm in a prison. My old life was suddenly swept from under me and replaced with all this. It's almost as if I never had a life beforehand."

Suddenly picking up her toddler, Stephanie walked away before anyone could say anything. Harry could feel the worry emanating from Julie as she stared after her friend, before she turned to him with a exaggerated smile.

"I'm sorry you had to hear that, she's just worried about her family. Alot of people here are afraid for people who are on the other side, you can't blame her really." Julie propped her arms onto the table to support her head in her hands, "Greg is the best thing that could've ever happened to her, but it's just not the same."

Nodding sullenly, Harry returned to his own plate, not knowing what else he could possibly say to alleviate the situation. Suddenly Julie laughed.

"I'm sorry but that was a bit of a conversation killer, wasn't it!" Laughing again, Julie turned to Harry, "Oh by the way I forgot to mention, I saw Draco a little while ago with Blaise. He said that he was calling a meeting first thing tomorrow morning in the library and that you should attend. You too Ron!"

The first thing that sprung to Harry's mind was that Draco was still with Zabini, bringing forth a sudden need to attack the boy again. The feeling was swiftly followed by the need to know what the meeting was about. Then lastly, he was frustrated by the fact that Julie had told him this news, and not Draco himself. So he said as much.

"That's ok Harry I take no offence!" Julie chuckled, "You'll get used to it after a while, Draco's so busy that he barely sits down to eat!"

"Doing what, exactly?" Harry asked, "There are enough people capable here to share whatever workload this place needs to keep it running."

"I know that Harry." Julie leaned back in her chair with a sideways glance to Harry, "But you try telling him that."

**888**

The next morning couldn't have come quick enough for Harry, but when he once again found himself in Draco's bed, he couldn't stop the small groan of humiliation that escaped him.

"Before you ask Harry," An amused voice softly rang, "I found you on the floor hugging the door to my room again. Why is that?"

"...Well I..."

Harry looked up to find Draco once again sitting at the desk that sat directly opposite the bed, that pile of papers towering even higher than before. If his eyesight was anything to go by, the blond looked absolutely shattered. From his ruffled appearance to the way his whole body seemed to slouch. Harry abruptly sat up, glasses firmly in place.

"What time is it?" Harry asked instead, noting that the only light in the room was emanating from the hovering candlestick by the desk with the rest of the room shrouded in darkness.

Mildly thrown off by the unexpected question, Draco turned to his watch, "Just after five. Why?"

"You're in the same clothes as yesterday." Harry said slowly.

"How observant of you." Draco drawled casually, returning his focus to the papers.

Throwing the covers back, Harry practically jumped out of bed as he made his way to the blond, "You haven't slept, have you?"

Draco sighed and looked up from the paperwork, furrowing his brows in obvious irritation. "Not that it's any of your business, but these have to be completed."

Harry huffed, barely able to contain his own frustration, "I didn't see you at dinner, either."

"Listen to me very carefully Potter, I do not need to be interrogated by you!" Draco snapped, "What I do in my own home is my business!"

Blue ice met his stare with ferocity, refusing to back down. Harry hadn't seen a look that vicious since the blond faced him on the school grounds five years ago. Harry found his anger rising, but he couldn't retaliate now. That would result in a childish bitter arguement that would literally explode with their forces combined; he couldn't live with that. Not with Melody in the adjoining room. Balling his fists to contain himself, Harry stormed towards the door, opening it only to find himself turning to look at the blond who once again had his head bent over his work.

"How long do you think your body can cope with the pressure, Draco? If you don't ask for help soon, you'll crumble. Then who'll look after Melody? Think about her, if nothing else."

With that he slammed the door behind him, unaware of the startled gaze that followed his movements.

**888 **

At nine o'clock that morning, Harry found himself standing in a large, plain meeting room with his only friend, Ron, standing by his side. Altogether eight people lined the table. Julie and Severus Snape stood beside Harry and Ron while Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Millicent Bulstrode and finally Blaise Zabini stood opposite them. As of yet Draco was no where in sight.

Quiet conversations began across the table, but Harry was far from interested. Staring hatefully across the table at Zabini, Harry could hardly control the urge to sneer. Zabini must have noticed something on his face, for he glared back, his left eye twitching slightly.

"Sorry I'm late everyone." Draco rushed into the room to take his place at the head of the table, but he offered no further explanation and none was demanded.

"Draco the latest attack on Pictorville wiped out half the town, and what with the constant attacks on the place -- there's no way they'll be able to finance a reconstruction." Goyle began, "I've made a list of buildings and roads destroyed with an estimated total of the costs..."

Goyle passed several papers to Draco, who nodded to Goyle, "How many casualties were there...?"

"Not as many as last time, thankfully the team we set up specifically for evacuating the town were critical and saved many." Bulstrode answered swiftly, " However we have a few patients in the hospital, but they should be fully well within the next few days or so. I also wanted to run pass you the potion I've been working on, the one that can confuse the mind to think they've imagined the whole thing. That way we could send them back--!"

"No!" Draco snapped suddenly, "We've been over this."

"If we don't do something soon we'll be overrun. This place cannot afford to hold many more people!"

"That potion is experimental and I for one do not want to see the consequences of someone taking it!" Draco hissed, "If it's not strong enough and we send them back to Pictorville then that person becomes a target for Voldemort and if it's too strong they could loose all their memories or worse, it could damage the brain until they're in a comatose state! Can you live with that? Because I can't Bulstrode!"

Bulstrode shook her head sadly.

"What about extending the property?" Draco asked, "Zabini?"

"We've already extended this property twice." Zabini cut in, "The wards set up by your mother and grandmother are barely stable as it is, another extension could put all our lives in jepordy."

"What about buying another property to put them in?" Crabbe grunted with a shrug of his shoulders.

"No it'll leave them vulnerable and we can't afford to split up what fighters we have." Draco responded, "Is there a way to add extra strength to the wards so that we can add an extension?"

"It's possible, but someone would have to temporarily sacrifice half of their magical strength to deposit into the wards." Zabini answered stiffly, "I'll volunteer if that's what you want to do..."

"No Zabini, this property belonged to my grandmother, my mother, and now me." Draco answered, "If anyone puts their magic into the wards, it'll be me. Do you know how it's done?"

"I've studied the wards since we first moved in." Zabini smirked like only a Slytherin could, "I know them like the back of my hand."

Draco nodded, "Then we'll do that. Has Voldemort made anymore advances towards Pictorville?"

"The 'Watchers' have said that Voldemort's forces seemed to have retreated for the moment. Do you think they found what they were looking for?" Julie asked.

"It's possible." Goyle replied, "But they have retreated before, only to then attack when their guard was down."

"I agree, if they had found what they were looking for they would have attacked the Ministry of Magic by now." Draco mused.

"How come?" Ron surprisingly piped up.

But instead of snapping some spiteful retort as he would have done back at Hogwarts, Draco simply said, "He's been obsessed for years. There's something in Pictorville, I don't know what it is, but there's something...Something powerful...Something that could tip the war in his favour. Sev do you know what it could be?"

"I'm afraid not. Even when I was spying on him for Dumbledore, Voldemort did not give any indication of even showing an interest."

Grave silence followed those words, but Harry's mind was ticking. There was only one person he knew that could possibly know the answer to this riddle. Looking up from his own musing, it was to find Draco staring directly at him.

"Hermione might know the answer." Harry finally said, only to gain the attention of the entire table, "Can I contact her from here?"

"You'd have to use my specially designated owl." Draco answered, "But yes, you can contact her, suggest to her that we'll meet up somewhere inconspicuous to talk. That doesn't mean Hogwarts."

Harry nodded, "I'll write a letter as soon as then."

"Good, and I'll bind my magic to the wards so that we can then extend the property." Draco said, "Is there anything else in the Safehouse that needs my attention?"

Nobody answered and Draco simply said that the meeting was adjourned before he hastily left the room before anyone could get a word in edge-ways.

**888**

It was a little after lunch and Julie offered to show Harry and Ron around the gardens. They were magnificent, every colour imaginable stained the mighty variety of flowers either side of the path and sometimes towering above them as some were entwined with the beautiful archways.

Ron was lagging behind seemingly disinterested, but for once Harry didn't mind, instead paying attention to the blond beside him. Very quickly, and very surprisingly, Julie had apologized for Draco's swift exit.

"You care about Draco, I knew it the first time I saw you." Julie chuckled nervously, "He takes on so much Harry, I'm worried about him. Someone needs to talk some sense into him. In my gut I know that it's you he'll listen to in the end."

"You hold alot of faith in my abilities." Harry laughed himself, "We were at Hogwarts together, but we never got on. He didn't tell me that he was planning to evacuate the Slytherins!"

"He's very proud, and extremely stubborn. But he is the most genuine leader I've ever seen." Julie smiled softly, "A dear friend and a good father. I think he's trying to live up to what he thinks his mother would want of him. This garden is a constant reminder for him, she created it."

Harry nodded, unable to say anything. They walked a little bit further, until they stopped at the entrance of a small secluded spot. Harry went to continue, but Julie stopped him with a raised arm. At Harry's questioning look, Julie pointed across the clearing to the two headstones, and the lone figure who kneeled before them.

"This is where he buried his mother, next to his grandmother." Julie explained, "On this day he'll take exactly one hour off work to visit them and place flowers on their graves. That was why he was in a hurry to leave the meeting today."

Harry nodded, but didn't know what to do next. Draco was sitting just across the clearing - but at the same time he felt that he was invading his personal space. Julie on the other hand, shoved Harry into the clearing with a meaningful glance, before backtracking and tugging a grumbling Ron with her on her way back out of the garden.

Harry crept across the clearing, almost afraid of being noticed, but by the time he reached his destination he felt staying silent and peering in was worse than letting the blond know he was there. So he cleared his throat.

"You don't let yourself cry, do you Draco?"

Haunted blue eyes swiveled up to meet his own, dark bags prominent on the pale skin. It was a sorry sight, but Harry didn't let it show on his face.

"You're not the first to have seen her." Draco replied slowly, as if he had been mulling it over for a long time, "Others have said the exact same thing, but it's not possible. My mother is dead. I saved her body from rotting on Azkaban grounds and buried her myself!"

Harry shuffled awkwardly at those words, unable to reply with some shallow sentimental drivel that meant nothing. He also didn't want to insist that he had seen Narcissa Malfoy at Pictorville. Harry knew that his eyesight was questionable at times but it wasn't that badly distorted. Draco sighed suddenly, slowly turning back to the gravestones with a disturbingly broken look on his face. Harry visibly cringed; he couldn't bare to see the blond in such a state.

"...Draco..." What had he intended to say, what could he possibly say to ease the torment in the blond?

"...It's ok Harry..." Draco's barely audible whisper reached back to him on the cold air, "...There's not much to be said anyway..."

Silence permeated after that, stretching mercilessly and binding Harry to the spot. He didn't know what he should do next. He could have easily walked away, but the guilt that clung to him at the very thought ached like a dead weight around his neck. He could have sat beside Draco, but what could he do once he was there? Harry wasn't very good at this comforting business. Usually it was him that needed comforting because of whatever latest tragedy decided to rock his world. It was beyond comprehension to comfort somebody else just because he had never needed to do so in the past. But then something changed.

Draco shuddered; and instinct took over.

Before his brain could catch up with his heart and body, he moved to kneel behind the blond, letting his arms drape around him. At first Draco tensed in the embrace, but Harry was not deterred, letting his hands run soothingly up and down the blonds torso.

"Just let go." Harry found himself whispering in the blonds left ear, "It's okay, trust me."

"Is it not enough that she's dead?" Draco whispered in return, "Someone is hiding behind my mothers image!"

"We'll find out who it is." Harry reassured, somewhat disturbed by the mere possibility, "They won't get away with it."

Draco began to shiver violently in Harry's hold, his breath coming in harsh gasps as his control began to slip. Harry found himself shifting slightly so that his head could lean in towards that pale ear to leave comforting words. Soon soft sobs wracked Draco's body, reverberating into Harry's, but still Harry held strong.

For the first time in his life someone needed him.

So Harry held on for dear life.

**888End Chapter Six.888 **

Ok there was alot of talking in that chapter and emotional towards the end, but I think it was necessary to set a base ground for the Slytherin Safehouse. I hope you liked it. Tell me what you think!

Anyway the next chapter should be updated by 20th April so I'll see you then.

Blazin Shadow.


	7. Chapter Seven

Ok I managed to write this chapter but I found it extremely hard so I hope everyone enjoys it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Boo Hoo. Can I start this story now?

Summary: OOTP Spoiler. Harry Potter returns for his sixth year, depressed and feeling guilty about the death of Sirius, but is soon distracted when Lucius Malfoy is reported dead and his corpse goes missing along with the Slytherins. Are they death Eaters as rumored? Or are they up to their own schemes? Either way, Harry Potter is determined to discover the truth! Contains slash, swearing and some violence.

_Italics_ indicate thoughts.

**888 **Indicates each scene

**Bold **Indicates titles in the daily prophet.

Responses -

SnowKissYuki – Thanks for the support, the chapters for this story are a bit harder to write at the moment, though for the life of me I can't explain just why that is. I hope you like this next chapter.

Darkshadowarchfiend – wow long name, I HOPE I GOT IT RIGHT! ^____^;;;, I don't know whether I can make Harry sneaky enough to be slytherin, but I'll try in future chapters. Don't worry Blaise will get what's coming to him Haha.

So now I present my latest chapter especially to my two reviewers ^____^

The Slytherin Safehouse.

Written by

Blazin Shadow.

**Chapter Seven**

They sat in the same position for what felt like forever - time slipping passed undetected. Not to say that Harry was bored, far from it, holding on to Draco as he was. It was more than Harry could've hoped for. At some point Draco had shifted back into Harry's embrace, tucking his head into the crook between his neck and shoulder so that his face was completely hidden. His legs were folded under him in a seemingly awkward position. His arms were limp at his sides.

Harry spent the time admiring the platinum locks that were splayed carelessly along his shoulder, feeling the softness through his chin as he rested it on the other boys head. Warm breath ghosted along his throat - and Harry had to find his self control. His own hands were still soothing Draco's torso, so he let himself be content with that.

For now, at least.

But none of that stopped the mounting pain emanating from his aching knees. He feared to move for shattering their fragile tranquility, however as time dragged by the pain bypassed his need for peace. He shifted one leg as slowly and delicately as he could, sighing in relief as he didn't seem to disturb the blond. However when he shifted the other leg, Draco stirred, and Harry cursed.

"...Harry...?" He looked puzzled for a moment, as if he couldn't remember what had happened, then the dazed light in his eyes faded as his eyes slid to the gravestones, "Oh."

Harry stilled but he refused to move his hands from the Slytherin's waist. He didn't know what to say to break the tension that unwittingly began to spread between them, then surprisingly Draco asked a simple question. He asked what the time was. Harry didn't think twice on it, automatically looking at his watch and saying that it was two in the afternoon. But when Draco jumped up as if he had been burnt, only to then gasp in pain and practically double over his stomach, Harry was on his feet - panic clawing at him.

He remembered shouting Draco's name repeatedly and hovering anxiously over the blond even as Draco's eyes rolled into the back of his head. That's when Harry's brain decided to function properly, and he caught Draco before he slumped lifelessly to the floor.

Harry, not knowing where the hospital wing was, did the only thing he could.

He picked Draco up bridal style - and ran, screaming for anybody to bloody well help him.

It was only as he raced into the Slytherin Safehouse that he got a response. Surprisingly, it was Snape who hurtled towards him and with a quick exchange of words led Harry to the hospital wing.

"Is he gonna be alright?" Harry gasped, barely keeping up with the potions master who practically flew up several staircases and down the long corridor that led to the hospital wing. Snape didn't breathe a word in response, slamming open the doors and calling for Bulstrode who came bustling out.

"Put Draco on the bed." Bulstrode ordered, "Tell me what happened."

Harry did as he was told, placing Draco gently on the bed, "He just bent over his stomach - and then he passed out!"

Bulstrode clucked under her breath, casting a suffering glance towards Snape who returned it in equal measure, "He over did it again."

Snape nodded, then without word pulled up the blonds shirt so that it exposed his torso. Harry, who had been quiet and had pulled back to let the Slytherin's do their job, caught a glimpse of Draco's bare torso and his eyes widened in shock. The smooth albeit toned stomach was marred by one single, precise slit that almost lined his trousers and ran from hip to hip. It was almost mocking, like an eerie smile. The slit was too perfect to have been accidental - Harry's eyes narrowed even as horrific possibilities ran through his mind. A curse slipped through his lips, and the reaction was immediate. Both Bulstrode and Snape turned back to glare at him, underlining shock apparent as if they had completely forgotten he was still in the room.

Before Harry could say another word Snape was all over him, grabbing him by his neck collar and dragging him from the room. The doors slammed heavily behind them, and then Snape let him go.

"What the hell was that?" Harry snarled, "I have to stay with Draco!"

Harry went to bypass Snape, but the other only sidled to stand infront of him, blocking the door to the hospital wing with his intimidating flare.

"You have to go and write a letter to Miss. Granger." Snape corrected with an irritating smirk.

Ok, so that was true - but Draco's health came before any letter. And speaking of health, that reminded him...

"How did he get that scar?" Harry asked, suddenly suspicious, "You weren't worried about my presence until I saw it and I want to know why!"

At that Snape jutted his head forward so that it was mere inches from Harry's, "You like to think of yourself as someone close to my Godson, but you're not and therefore his business is private and none of your concern. Now remove yourself!"

"I'm not going anywhere." Harry snarled defiantly.

"As long as you stay on that side of the door..." Snape said, leaving the threat hanging on the air even as he walked back through the doors and slammed them in Harry's face. Anger rose in Harry as he faced the wooden doors, wanting to sit at Draco's side but knowing that if he entered the room a fight would spark between him and Snape. Sighing Harry lent on the wall and slumped to the floor. He knew he could defeat Snape, that was not the issue. The last thing anyone needed was a fight to break out in the hospital wing. That was why he didn't charge back into the room.

He didn't know how long he'd have to wait for, so magically produced a quill, ink and some parchment so that he could write to Hermione. Maybe, if he was lucky, she would be able to find out why Voldemort was attacking Pictorville as often as he was.

And maybe, if he was extremely lucky, Hermione would answer his newest riddle.

The scar that was on Draco's lower torso haunted his thoughts.

**888**

Harry had finished the letter hours ago and his stomach was grumbling in protest. But he refused to move from that spot, even when exhaustion eventually claimed him. That was how Snape had found him, practically huddled on the floor with the letter sealed at his feet. If Harry had been awake and looked up in that moment, he would have caught Snape completely off guard. He stared down at Harry, his tired mind taking a while longer to process that yes indeed, Harry was sitting on the floor in front of him and yes, the fool had fallen asleep. A genuine smile played at the corners of his mouth, before he snapped back to reality. He had nudged Harry with his toe, schooling his features as Harry roused and stared blearirly up at him through wonky glasses. He had barked for Harry to go back to his room and rest, then said that he could visit the blond tomorrow. With that incentive Harry did exactly as he was told, leaving the letter with Snape.

That had been two days ago.

Harry sighed, slumping back in the sit provided at the hospital. True to his word he had more or less stayed religiously at Draco's side, only leaving when he was thrown out by Bulstrode. To say she didn't need to use a curse was the understatement of the century. Ironically Harry found that highly amusing in hindsight.

Draco had yet to wake up, his alabaster skin almost as white as the sheets that covered his form, his platinum locks slightly greasy from staying in the hospital bed - his features were calm and at peace; despite the situation he truly looked beautiful in sleep. Surprisingly Harry had been Draco's only visitor - but then when he asked, Bulstrode explained that Snape had told everybody that Draco was away on business and would be back shortly.

At that Harry huffed, but that was the last thing he was worried about, in fact if Harry was completely honest with himself he had soaked up the time spent alone with the Slytherin. He had yet to wake, but Bulstrode reassured him that he would soon. Therefore Harry spent every minute of this time taking in the blonds beauty. That might have seemed selfish, but Snape had made the announcement and Harry wasn't about to question him.

But now another problem had arose.

Hermione's letter.

To say she had been eager to respond was laughable. After Snape had taken the letter away from Harry it had been responded to in least than six hours. She wanted to meet with him and Ron - and had suggested the leaky cauldron in two days time.

That was today - in less than an hours time if he remembered correctly.

Checking his watch, Harry cursed.

With a huff Harry rose from the hospital chair and went in search of someone who could help him leave the Slytherin Safehouse. First he found Ron, who had locked himself in his room and found socializing with the residents hard. Harry thought that Ron just couldn't be asked. His pride getting in the way.

So first he got Ron out of his room, promising that they'd see Hermione soon. Then he and Ron went straight to Zabini - as much as he hated to admit it.

They needed his help.

**888**

About an hour after that Harry and Ron sat at one of the tables in the leaky cauldron, where Hermione had agreed to meet them. Harry was a calm as he could be considering where they were sitting. As for Ron, the excitement was literally soaring from him as he practically bounced impatiently in his seat. She had suggested meeting here - her letter saying something about hiding inm plain sight. If anyone asked Harry he would've said she was off her rocker.

At least Zabini had left as he had promised, going into Diagon Alley so that they could talk privately.

Then as if right on cue, Hermione Granger walked into the leaky cauldron, purposely aiming for them.

"How could you be so reckless!" Hermione snapped as she slid into her seat, "Dumbledore is not happy, Harry."

"Well you didn't see him practically blow up his office!" Harry snapped back defensively, "Tell her, Ron!"

Ron, who knew better then to pick a fight with Hermione, took a sip of his drink. Hermione, hardly impressed with his coward ness, turned back to Harry instead.

"Harry I know.... it must have been hard, seeing Malfoy again...But you shouldn't have gone like that!" Hermione leaned across the table so that her hand laid gently on his, "I know you're trying to help, but make sure you're doing this for the right reasons if nothing else. If Voldemort attacks Hogwarts now, the castle will be vulnerable - what with two professors going AWOL at the same time."

"I know that Hermione but if we can get them on side..." Harry hissed with determination, "They - Are - Incredible - if you could just see it."

"No Harry." Hermione shook her head softly, "St Mungo's needs all the help it can get! I cant just abandon my responsibilities!"

Like you can, was the underlining tone Harry sensed from Hermione, but let it slide.

"Well if you can help us, then maybe we'll be back quicker then you think - with enough firepower to destroy Voldemort forever!"

"...Harry..." Ron moaned suddenly, his hands covering his ears like a frightened child.

Harry snorted with disbelief and resumed his conversation with Hermione. Ron was one of the higher Aurors and yet he was still afraid by the name of Voldemort. Pitiful really.

"Why is he attacking Pictorville?" Harry asked, ignoring Ron completely, "Did you find anything out?"

"Not about that Harry." Hermione mused, letting her intellect calm her, "There are no legends or clues that give even a hint as to why he would want to attack Pictorville. Though I must say I find it ironic that Slytherin's are the ones to save a small muggle village."

Harry's heart sank, but then Hermione added, "But I might be able to help you with your other problem."

Harry's brow quirked in confusion, until she said, "The cut on Malfoy's stomach."

Harry waited silently with baited breath, but Hermione didn't say anything else to elaborate until he snapped.

"...Well..." Hermione said, "You said he had a little girl... and you did sleep with him..."

A mischievous smile stretched across her face and Harry reeled back as Ron choked on his drink.

"What?!"

"...Hermione..." Harry laughed outright, "Boy's can't have children."

To that Hermione, and surprisingly Ron, turned to Harry incredulously.

"Wizards can give birth, it's more complicated, but it is possible." Ron looked like he wanted to hurl, "Harry, you slept with Malfoy...?"

But before Harry could respond Hermione interjected.

"Harry the cut you described to me immediately screamed cesarean!" Hermione added, then her head tilted curiously, "Unless there's been a mother mentioned. Hm...?"

"Well...?" Harry furrowed his brows as he remembered a particular conversation with the blond, "He said...'Melody has no mother'... I thought he meant that she was dead."

As Hermione's revelation settled into his gut, his eyes snapped to find her knowing glance staring back at him, "If I were you I would interrogate him."

Harry would have fallen to the floor if he had been standing. Was it possible that he was a father? Could she really belong to him...? His head was spinning. The mere possibility was a frightening prospect. He had no idea how to be a father, and Voldemort, the darkest wizard of their time, was out for his blood.

"THEY'RE COMING!"

As if to prove his point a man who looked half deranged and disheveled came flying into the leaky cauldron from the direction of Diagon Alley. He screamed again, and then the door he had just come through caved in on itself. The whole pub became a chaotic shambles.

Harry, who was out of his seat in an instant with Ron behind him was ready to face anything until Hermione grabbed his shoulder.

"We've got to go!" She hissed urgently, "They must have found out you were here! Their army is too strong for us to take on alone! C'mon!"

Harry knew in his heart that she was right so let her pull him back towards the exit that led them out into muggle london. Ron was right on their tail, but not before he cast a spell that would let all the objects in the room attack the Deatheaters. Thundering footsteps could be heard behind them, accompanied by screams and curses combined. But Harry did not look back, rushing from the gloomy pub out into the daylight of muggle london. Racing across the street, Harry led them into an alleyway.

"You remember where to go, right Ron?" Harry huffed.

Ron, who was leaning heavily against the wall, nodded grimly. He disappeared with a pop, and Harry grabbed Hermione's hand to follow. She looked shocked, as if wanting to protest - but Harry whisked them away before she got the chance.

888 End Chapter Seven888

Ok I haven't had a chance to look this chapter over, so if there are any silly mistakes I'll apologize now - take it easy on me and let me know what you think!


End file.
